you've prisson myheart
by Shionna Akasuna
Summary: apa itu cinta? Apa itu dendam? Apa itu benci? Apa itu luka?. Apakah hanya denga cinta saja mampu melawan dan melumpuhkan dendam,benci dan luka yang menganga?. apakah hanya dengan cinta mampu melawan semua perasaan itu dan rasa sakit itu sendiri?. Ini adalah kisah cinta rumit antara seorang model Haruno Sakura dengan CEO muda Namikaze Naruto. Dimana segalanya akan dipertaruhkan
1. Chapter 1

**You've prisson myheart**

 **genre : hurt/comfort, romance**

 **rate : T**

 **disclaimer : MK**

 **warning : many typo, fast alur, boring saat awal maybe dll**

 **.**

 **.**

.

 **prolog**

Sakura adalah seorang model terkenal. Wajah cantik, kulit putih mulus bagai poreselen, mata emerald yang menawan. Tentu sajah semua orang memuja Sakura. Siapa yang tidak terpikat dengan pesonanya? Siapa yang tidak akan jatuh hati padanya dengan semua kelebihanya itu? Hanya pria bodoh saja yang tidak akan terpikat dengan Sakura. Sakura ingin pria seperti apa tentu saja dia bisa mudah memilih, semudah membalikan telapak tangan pria akan tunduk padanya.

Namun.. semua berubah saat Sakura bertemu dengan pria pirang bernama Namikaze Naruto. Yang untuk pertama kalinya telah memporak-porandakan hati seorang Haruno Sakura..

.

.

Sorot kamera blitz dan seorang fotographer fokus mengambil foto dengan seorang model cantik yang menjadi fokus seorang fotographer

"ganti pakaianmu, kita akan mengambil gambar selanjutnya"

Fotographer itu menyuruh Sakura, kemudian membereskan kameranya dan beristirahat

"forehead ini"

Ino menyodorkan airmineral kepada Sakura

"apa aku ada jadwal nanti malam?"

"eh.. sebentar biar aku cek dulu"

Ino meraih tabnya

"sepertinya tak ada"

Sakura mendesah merasa lega. Dia memang membutuhkan istirahat. Sakura pulang dengan tubuh yang lemas usai pemotretan. Badanya terasa pegal

.

.

Saat tak ada jadwal Sakura menyempatkan waktu untuk bersama keluarganya. Akhir-akhir ini dia jarang sekali berbicara kepada ayah dan ibunya

"jadi begini Sakura"

Kazashi mendesah terasa berat untuk mengatakan sesuatu kepada putri satu-satunya

"ayah dan ibumu telah membuat perjanjian untuk menjodohkanmu"

"a-pa?!"

Sakura tercengang. Baru sajah dia dan orangtuanya makan malam dengan suasana yang syakral dan khidmat penuh kekeluargaan, dia dikejutkan dengan apa yang disampaikan oleh ayahnya

"Sakura tolong mengertilah, ini demi keluarga kita dan demi kebaikanmu"

"omong kosong apa yang mengharuskanku dijodohkan? Apa kalian hendak menjualku?!"

"Sakura dengarkan ayahmu dulu"

Sergah mebuki untuk menenangkan putrinya

"kita tidak mungkin menjualmu Sakura. Kau putri kami dan saat kau masih dalam kandungan kita sudah sepakat untuk menjodohkanmu dengan anak dari sahabat kami"

"Sakura.. ibu tau ini mengejutkanmu. Tapi tolong sekali ini sajah dengarkan kami sebagai orangtuamu. Dan mungkin ini satu-satunya permintaan kami Sakura"

Sakura yang semula tersulut emosinya tiba-tiba terpekur melihat kesungguhan dari orangtuanya. Sakura ingin menolak tentu sajah. Mana mau dia dijodohkan? Tapi melihat kesungguhan orangtuanya bahkan Sakura melihat ibunya berkaca-kaca membuat hatinya terasa pedih. Sebagai anak kita tentu saja harus membahagiakan orang tua kita. Tapi lain lagi kalau urusanya menyangkut hati, apa lagi menyangkut masa depan Sakura kelak. Usai percakapanya dengan orangtuanya, Sakura menyibukan dirinya dengan berbagai macam kegiatanya sebagai model. Mulai dari peragaan busana, model video, pemotretan majalah apa saja Sakura pasti terima tawaran pekerjaanya. Sekaligus untuk melupakan fikiranya yang sedang kalut menyangkut hubungan dengan kedua orangtua sakura. Sekarang Sakura pindah dari rumahnya ke apartemen dengan alasan pekerjaan. Pada hal jelas sekali bahwa Sakura menghindari pembicaraan dengan kedua orangtuanya mengenai perjodohan. Sakura sebisa mungkin menghindarinya. Sampai Sakura mendengar kabar bahwa ibunya sakit. Awalnya Sakura sempat tak percaya dan tetap menenggelamkan dirinya dalam kesibukanya sebagai seorang model. Sehingga ayahnyapun datang dan mengatakan hal yang memilukan bahwa ibunya sedang kritis di RS. Sakura segera berangkta menuju RS tempat ibunya dirawat. Perasaanya sungguh tidak karuan

"ayah bagaimana kondisi ibu?"

Kazashi terdiam, Sakura menoleh ibunya yang terbaring lemas dengan infusan, selang dan jarum yang melekat ditubuhnya. Sakura meneteskan air matanya, salahnya yang selalu menghindar dan mengacuhkan orang tuanya

"Sakura.."

Kazashi memanggil lemah anaknya. Kemudian setelah dokter dan perawat keluar dari ruangan ibunya Sakura masuk dan menangis tersedu sambil menggenggam tangan ibunya

"ibu maafkan Sakura"

Masih menangis. Baru kali ini Sakura melihat ibunya terbaring lemah

"Sakura biarkan ibumu beristirahat"

"ayah.. ini semua salahku. Aku.. aku telah mengabaikan ibu sampai ibu sakit"

Kazashi mengelus pundak anaknya

"tidak apa-apa nak, ibumu pasti akan sehat"

"tapi bagaiman kalau aku terlambat ayah?"

Sakura sampai berfikiran yang tidak-tidak

"sekarang biarkan ibumu beristirahat dulu"

Sakura menurut. Sakura tetap berada di RS menunggu ibunya sadar. Rasa bersalah menghampiri Sakura. Apa karena perbuatanya yang menolak perjodohan itu sehingga membuat ibunya sakit? Sakura termenung memikirkanya, tapi Sakura telah menguatkan hati dan tekadnya bahwa dia akan menerima perjodohan itu. Apapun untuk menembus kesalahanya dan membuat orang tuanya senang

"ibu.."

Sakura melihat ibunya perlahan membuka mata dan tersenyum sumringah padanya

"aku.."

Sakura meneguk ludahnya terasa tercekat

"aku.. akan menuruti keinginan ibu. Tentang perjodohan itu aku sudah memikirkanya aku mau bu"

"be-benarkah itu Sakura?"

Mebuki melebarkan matanya seolah tak percaya sekaligus senang

"iya bu"

Sakura memeluk ibunya haru. Apapun yang terjadi Sakura ingin menjadi anak yang baik dan berbakti kepada kedua orangtunya. Maka dengan segala pertimbangan yang ada Sakura menerima perjodohan tersebut. Kondisi Mebuki berangsur-angsur membaik. Bahkan besok dia sudah diperbolehkan oleh dokter. Sakura senang dan akan tinggal dirumah merawat ibunya. Sakura mengcancel pekerjaanya demi ibundanya. Tak ada yang lebih membuat Sakura merasa lega selain kesembuhan ibunya.

"nah Sakura pakai gaun terbaikmu. Hari ini kita akan bertemu dengan calon tunanganmu"

Mebuki berkata penuh antusias dan mengajak Sakura ke butik dan salon. Acara pertamanya untuk bertemu calon yang dijodohkan untuk Sakura. Hampir satu jam Sakura memakai berbagai model gaun, namun Mebuki menggeleng merasa kurang cocok dengan gaun yang sedang dipakai Sakura. Akhirnya setelah berganti-ganti gaun dan Sakura bulak-balik menuju ruang ganti pilihanya jatuh kepada gaun berwarna peach diatas lutut dengan aksesoris pita di pinggang dan taburan manik berkilau yang elegan dan pas ditubuh Sakura. Sakura mematut dirinya didepan cermin

"cantik"

Ibunya berkata senang. Sakurapun tersenyum setuju dengan pendapat ibunya. Mereka menuju salon langganan ibunya, tepat tujuh malam Sakura beserta orang tuanya menuju hotel tempat pertemuanya dengan calon tunangan Sakura. Degup jantung Sakura mulai memacu cepat. Bagaimana nanti kalau calon tunanganya tidak sesuai dengan apa yang dia bayangkan? Bagaimana kalau calon tunanganya ternyata om-om yang sudah tua? Ah fikiran-fikiran aneh mulai bermunculan diotak Sakura

"eh ayah ibu aku mau ketoilet dulu"

Mebuki menganggul setuju. Sakura berjalan menuju wastafel kamar mandi

"tenang.. jangan gugup Sakura"

Sakura melihat pantulan dirinya dicermin dan menghapus sedikit lipstik di bibirnya. Sakura berjalan menuju lift, di dalam lift ada pria blonde yang terlihat dewasa dengan setelan jas dan sepatu hitam yang mengkilap. Dan mata azure yang memikat

"lantai berapa?"

Sakura seolah tersihir dengan tatapan mata sang pria dan tak menyadari pertanyaanya

"eh iya lantai 15"

Jawabnya gugup

"kalau begitu kita sama"

Maka ketika lift berdenting dan membuka Sakura langsung keluar dari pintu tanpa sengaja sepatu high heelsnya terseleo.

Brug!

Tangan kekar itu dengan sigap menopang tubuh langsing Sakura dalam dekapanya. Sakura dapat mencium wangi parfum yang maskulin dari pria itu.. jantungnya kembali berdegup kencang

"maa-af"

Betapa malunya Sakura terlihat bodoh dihadapan laki-laki tersebut. Sakurapun berjalan mencari-cari orangtuanya

"ah Sakura akhirnya kau datang juga dan kau bersama..."

"perkenalakan ini putraku Namikaze Naruto"

Jawab Minato santai

"halo paman bibi nama saya Namikaze Naruto"

"Sakura jangan diam sajah, ayo perkenalkan dirimu kepada calon tunanganmu"

Apa Sakura tidak salah dengar? Pria yang menolongnya di lift ternyata calon tunanganya sendiri?

"ah ia perkenalkan nama saya Haruno Sakura"

Sakura duduk didekat ibu dan ayahnya dengan posisi menghadap ke depan pemilik mata azure itu

"jadi bagaimana tentang pertunangan anak kita?"

"lebih cepat lebih baik Minato. Lagi pula kami sudah tidak sabar ingin menggendong cucu"

Sakura tersedak dengan ucapan ayahnya

"kalau saja Kushina ada disini... dia mirip denganmu Sakura"

"yah kau benar Mebuki. Sakura ini mirip dengan istriku"

Naruto menghentikan aktifitas makanya. Dan meletakan garpu dan pisaunya ke piring menimbulkan bunyi sedikit nyaring

"Naruto kau dari tadi hanya diam saja.. kenali calon tunanganmu lebih dalam"

Naruto merogoh sakku jasnya. Dan secara mengejutkan memperlihatkan kotak biru navy beludru berisikan cincin bertahtakan berlian ke hadapan semua orang terutama Sakura

"Naruto kau.."

"aku ingin pertunangan ini secara privasi ayah. Hanya keluarga kita dan keluarga Haruno saja. Lagi pula aku sudah melihat foto Sakura yang ayah berikan"

Naruto menatap langsung ke mata emerald Sakura dengan tatapan tidak terbaca.

"jadilah pendamping hidupku Sakura"

Sakura melebarkan bola matnya dan ternganga dengan pernyataan Naruto. Naruto menyematkan cincin ke jari manis sakura. Sakura terdiam, Naruto mencium punggung tangan sakura. Laki-laki ini.. sungguh mengejutkanya

"aku rasa keluarga kita resmi bersatu Kazashi"

"selamat ya nNruto Sakura. Wah Naruto aku tak menyangka kau sebegitu cepatnya melamar Sakura"

Mebuki tersenyum lebar

"aku rasa kita bisa langsung merencanakan pernikahan anak kita"

Jawab Minato. Sakurapun tidak percaya atas apa yang telah terjadi. Sungguh diluar dugaan Naruto telah menyiapkan cincin yang pas dijarinya

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

"forehead apa berita ini benar? Kau bertunangan dengan seorang CEO muda perusahaan Namikaze corp yang besar itu?"

Ino menunjukan majalah yang dipegangnya kepada Sakura

"itu memang benar ino"

Sakura tersenyum. Yah dia harus terbiasa dengan itu bukan?

"aih, kau memang beruntung Sakura. Pantas saja banyak laki-laki yang dibicarakan dekat denganmu dan ternyata itu semua Cuma gosip. Terus sekarang kau malah mendapatkan CEO muda yang tampan itu. Hati-hati Sakura, banyak gadis yang mengincarmu lho... Namikaze Naruto itukan sangat tampan!"

"ah, kau ini bicara apa Ino. Naruto itu CEO dia bukan model ataupun artis"

"tapi dia sering diliput oleh wartawan Sakura.. yah kau tau? Muda, tampan, kaya dan sukses. Sungguh lelaki idaman para wanita"

Sakura hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya didepan meja rias.

Usai syuting iklan, Sakura tidak menyangka dijemput Naruto

"ayo masuk"

Sakura mengangguk setuju. Sebenarnya ini bukan pertama kalinya Naruto mengajak kencan denganya. Yah Naruto memang lebih intens untuk menemui Sakura. Mengobrol denganya dan mengenalinya lebih dalam lagi. Sejauh ini Naruto sudah bisa mengetahui apa yang Sakura suka dan tidak suka. Sementara Sakura sendiri bisa menarik kesimpulan bahwa laki-laki ini sungguh berbeda. Sejak awal mereka bertemu diacara perjodohan. Ini pertama kalinya Sakura bisa mengenal sosok Naruto. Tidak seperti kebanyakan laki-laki yang mendekatinya. Sering mengiming-imingi sakura dengan uang ataupun perhiasan dan suka meminum alkohol. Tapi Naruto jelas berbeda, meskipun status sosialnya tinggi tapi Naruto orang yang cukup royal. Bahkan Naruto tidak keberatan menunggui Sakura yang sedang ada acara kerja ditempat umum yang ramai dan sesak. Itu menambah nilai tersendiri baginya. Sejauh inipun Sakura bisa beranggapan Saruto adalah teman bicara yang cukup menyenangkan dengan wawasanya yang luas untuk diajak berbagi cerita apapun denganya.

"apa kau suka?"

Naruto memberi kejutan dengan sebuket mawar yang diberikanya. Sejak kapan Naruto membelinya? Dari tadikan mereka berkencan bersama. Tapi Sakura mengangguk dan tersenyum, tidak mengira akan mendapatkan kejutan sebuket bunga

"sejak kapan kau membelinya?"

"hmm kapan yah? Yang pasti saat kita kencan tadi"

Mebuki yang melihat anaknya dan calon menantunya tersenyum senang.

"aku pulang dulu bi"

"hati-hati Naruto sering mampir kesini ya"

Sakura dan Mebuki melihat Naruto pergi dengan mobil sport birunya

"jadi kau sudah siap Sakura mengganti namamu menjadi Namikaze?"

Ibunya seengaja menggoda Sakura, Sakurapun merona merah. Hei sejak kapan dia menjadi malu-malu begitu?. Sakura menuju kamarnya. Dilihatnya foto-fotonya bersama Naruto. Ah Sakura sungguh senang. Setidaknya Sakura tidak kecewa dengan laki-laki pillihan orangtuanya. Bahkan Sakura tersenyum-senyum sendiri sambil mencium mawar yang di berikan Naruto. Laki-laki itu manis sekali. Rasanya Sakura bisa merasakan sesuatu yang perlahan tumbuh dihatinya, sesuatu yang sungguh tak disangkanya. Sakura memejamkan matanya dengan damai

.

.

"ayah sungguh senang kau bisa menerima Sakura. Jadi kapan kalian akan menikah?"

"secepatnya"

Naruto membuka berkas-berkas dokumen dimejanya, masih sibuk membaca dan menandatangani kontrak kerjasamanya dengan perusahaan lain

"Naruto, ayah yakin kau bisa memajukan perusahaan ini saat ayah menyerahkan posisi ayah sebagai direktur"

"aku harap begitu"

Jawabnya dingin. Masih sibuk dengan dokumen-dokumen yang ditanganya. Minato mendesah, anaknya seolah mengacuhkan kehadiranya

"maaf Naruto. Mungkin sebagai ayahmu, ayah kurang memberikan perhatian kepadamu"

Minato pergi meninggalkan Naruto diruang kerjanya. Telepon berdering, Narutopun mengangkatnya

"tuan aku rasa dia tersesat dijalan"

"ck sial. Bagaimana bisa?"

Narutopun menutup ponselnya dengan kesal. Belum selesai dia menyelesaikan pekerjaanya, naruto sudah mendapatkan masalah

"tuan ada proposal yang harus an-.."

"taro sajah dimejaku"

Narutopun bergegas pergi meninggalkan sekertarisnya menuju basement tempat parkiran mobil dan melesat kesuatu tempat

.

.

"a-aku dimana?"

Sakura memegang kepalanya yang terasa pusing dan sakit. Dia meringis menahan nyeri, kakinya terjepit badan mobil yang ringsek. Sakura menggeliat, untung saja dia selamat dengan luka yang tidak cukup berat. Sakura hendak berdiri mencari pertolongan. Dilihatnya sepi, tak ada siapapun. Sakura dengan sekuat tenaga melepaskan kakinya yang terjepit. Maka saat Sakura berhasil melepaskan kakinya yang terjepit dia merangkak keluar mobil.

"siapapun tolong aku!"

Percuma saja Sakura berteriak. Sepi tak ada siapapun. Dengan sisa tenaga Sakura bersandar dipohon menopang tubuhnya, dia merogoh tas mencari ponselnya. Tapi sia-sia saja hpnya ternyata mati Sakura seolah terjebak dientah tampat mana dia berada dan dia tak dapat meminta pertolongan siapapun. Hari sudah mulai senja Sakura memutuskan untuk segera pergi dari ringsekan mobil. Dia berjalan terseok-seok dengan memar dikaki kirinya. Sakura sebisa mungkin mencari pertolongan, tapi tubuhnya terlalu lemah.

Grebb

Seorang pria menopang tubuh Sakura yang kehilangan kesadaran

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

"lain kali awasi dia lebih baik lagi, dan terus selidiki sedetail mungkin"

"baik tuan"

"kau boleh pergi sekarang"

Narutopun memasuki ruangan tempat Sakura dirawat

"nggh"

Sakura mengernyit tersadar

"kau sudah bangun?"

"Naru-to"

"istirahatlah, aku akan menemanimu"

"aku dimana?"

"rumah sakit"

Sakura ingin bangkit tapi Naruto mencegahnya

"tapi bagaimana dengan syutingnya?"

"aku sudah menolongmu tapi kau tak mempedulikanku dan masih membahas soal pekerjaan"

"maafkan aku Naru.. aku hanya bingung"

"ada seseorang yang menjebakmu aku rasa. Aku telah menghubungi manager dan mengcancel semua jadwalmu. Lain kali lebih berhati-hatilah dan sebaiknya jangan menyetir sendiri"

Sakura terdiam. Sejujurnya dia syock atas kecelakaan yang terjadi

"bagaimana kau bisa sampai kecelakaan begini Sakura? Kau membuatku khawatir"

"aku tak tau. Aku hanya menyetir kemudian ada truck didepanku, hampir saja aku menabraknya tapi aku mengerem mobilku dan malah menabrak pembatas jalan ditikungan lalu semuanya gelap begitu saja"

"aku sudah menghubungi orangtuamu tenang saja. Tapi mereka tidak khawatir karena aku yang menungguimu dan menjagamu. Beristirahatlah Sakura"

"terima kasih Naru-kun"

Kemudian tanpa sakura sangka Naruto mengecup keningnya

"konbanwa"

Jantung Sakura berdetak kencang. Naruto kemudian menyelimuti Sakura, Sakura tersentuh akan kebaikan Naruto. Pria ini menjaganya, dalam remang cahaya lampu Sakura bisa melihat Naruto yang tertidur disofa. Tubuh kekarnya dan otot-otot tubuh yang tercetak jelas dibajunya. Naruto sungguh mempesonanya

.

.

Beberapa minggu usai kecelakaan, Sakura tetap bekerja seperti biasanya. Namun karena mobilnya yang ringsek, terpaksa Sakura menggunakan taxi. Sebenarnya ada kru yang menawarinya untuk pulang. Tapi Sakura menolak dengan alasan tidak ingin merepotkan. Sakura mampir sebentar ke cafe untuk menikmati secangkir cokelat panas. Lalu dia pergi ke sepanjang jalan tanpa disngakanya malah mendung dengan suara petir yang bergemuruh. Sakura mempercepat langkah kakinya

"Sakura"

Sakura menoleh dan laki-laki itu sudah memayunginya dengan jas yang dia gunakan

"Naruto sedang apa kau disini?"

"aku habis mampir ke cafe tak kusangka aku melihatmu dan benar ternyata itu kau"

Hujanpun turun dengan deras

"mobilku di parkiran taman. Sebaiknya kita cari tempat berteduh dan aku akan menjemputmu oke?"

"tapi kau kehujanan Naruto"

"aku ini laki-laki. Tak masalah kehujananpun sudahlah ayo kita cari tempat berteduh"

Sakura dan Naruto pergi menuju tempat peristirahatan

"sepertinya kita terjebak disini"

Raut wajah Sakura seperti kesal, lalu Naruto melepaskan jasnya dan memakaikanya kepada Sakura

"eh?"

"udaranya dingin. Jangan sampai kau sakit"

"Naruto kau mau kemana?"

"mengambil mobil, kau tunggu disini ya?"

"tapi hujanya sangat deras. Sebaiknya kita tunggu sampai hujanya reda Naruto"

"sepertinya kau tampaknya tidak suka dengan hujan seperti ini"

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya

"tidak asal kau bersamaku"

Naruto mendekat dan duduk disamping Sakura. Sakura memeluk dirinya sendiri

"masih dingin?"

Sakura menggosok-gosokan telapak tanganya, gadis itu kedinginan. Narutopun memeluk Sakura dengan tangan kirinya menyentuh pinggangnya

"ano.. apa begini lebih baik?"

Laki-laki ini sangat sopan, Narutopun tidak menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk memeluk Sakura secara posesif. Dia hanya ingin Sakura tidak kedinginan

"eh lebih baik"

Mendengar persetujuan Sakura Narutopun mendekap Sakura kedalam pelukanya. Sakura bisa mencium wangi maskulin dari tubuh Naruto. Rasanya nyaman dan hangat. Mereka terdiam dibawah derasnya hujan dengan posisi memeluk yang damai. Jantung Sakura berdegup kencang, sekarang dia yakin telah jatuh cinta dengan seorang Namikaze Naruto. Sakura merapatkan tubuhnya dan mengeliminasi jarak antara mereka berdua, suasana ini begitu damai dan menenagkan. Rasanya Sakura yakin tidak akan keberatan sedikitpun meskipun hujan tak kunjung reda, bahkan Sakura tak akan keberatan bila waktu berhenti saat ini juga

.

.

.

Sakura menggeliat sudah pukul 12 malam malam orangtuanya tidak ada dirumah. Sakura tertidur dan menutup kedua telinganya ketika petir menggelegar tajam memekik gendang telinga. Sakura gusar melihat keluar jendela dilihatnyahujan begitu deras. Saat Sakura mencoba tidur kembali ponselnya berdering

"tsk, siapa yang menelpon jam segini?"

Sakura mengumpat kemudian mensinlent ponselnya. Tapi lagi-lagi ponsel itu terus bergetar dan menyala membuat Sakura merasa jengkel dan hendak mematikan ponselnya. Dilihat layar ponselnya dan tertera nama managernya sedang menghubunginya

"yaampun Ino apa tidak ada waktu kau untuk menelponku? Besok saja saat ini aku seda-.."

"Sakura-chan.."

Suara Ino terdengar panik. Sesekali terdengar isakan.

"a-da apa Ino?"

"ayah dan ibumu"

.

.

.

Kejadian itu begitu cepat, tidak peduli hujan lebat sekalipun Sakura lengsung menuju RS. Orang tuanya mengalami kecelakaan dengan kondisi yang parah. Para wartawan sudah ramai di RS ingin meliput kejadian, pukul 03.40 pagi Sakura sudah berada di RS. Dia gemetar hujan sudah mulai reda, tapi Sakura merasa ketakutan

"forehead!"

Ino langsung menghambur memeluk Sakura yang sedang mematung seperti orang limbung

"dimana orang tuaku?"

Bukanya menjawab pertanyaan Sakura, Ino malah menangis

"paman dan bibi ada di UGD Sakura. Apapun yang terjadi kuatkan hatimu"

"apa maksudmu?"

Sakura sudah memucat, tak kala mendengar kabar yang seolah meruntuhkan dunianya hanya dalam sekejap. Sakura bingung hal itulah yang pertama dia rasakan, para wartawan sialan itu terus saja menanyainya, mengorek-orek informasi. Untunglah ada Ino yang meladeninya, saat ini Sakura bersiap-siap untuk mengurus pemakaman kedua orang tuanya yang akan dimakamkan pagi. Sakura diam membisu, entah apa yang di fikiranya saat ini

"Sa-sakura.."

Naruto menerobos kerumunan orang serta membawa pengawalnya untuk berjaga-jaga. Hal pertama yang Naruto lihat dari Sakura adalah "mengerikan". Sakura tidak menangis, tidak bicara atau apapun. Dia sama sekali tidak menunjukan ekspresinya. Naruto memeluknya, mencoba merangkul gadis itu. Naruto tidak banyak berceloteh menanyainya dengan pertanyaan apapun. Dia hanya diam memeluk Sakura berharap kesedihan gadis pemilik mata emerald itu dapat tersalurkan. Pukul 10 pagi kedua orang tuanya sudah dimakamkan, Sakura memakai kaca mata hitam besar menutupi kantung matanya yang menghitam karena kurang tidur. Beberapa pelayat mengucapkan bela sungkawanya dan Sakura hanya menjawab "terima kasih" saat ucapan itu mengalir dan ditujukan padanya. Naruto ingin menghentikan itu semua, perkataan itu seolah menyiksanya. Terlebih menyiksa Sakura yang tetap diam dan tak menunjukan ekspresi apapun. Maka ketika pelayat-pelayat itu telah pergi, Naruto tetap tinggal menemani sakura. Gadis itu membutuhkan sandaran, disentuhnya pundak Sakura yang tengah berlutut memandangi nisan kedua orang tuanya

"Sakura.."

"kau boleh pergi sekarang Naruto.."

Naruto mendesah merasa frustasi dengan sikap Sakura

"Sakura ayo kita pulang"

Sakura tetap diam. Naruto memperhatikan Sakura dibalik kaca mata hitam besar yang menutupi wajah cantiknya. Sakura tampak pucat, dengan kondisi yang "mengerikan" tentu saja. Saat Naruto mencoba untuk mengelus pundaknya, Sakura pingsan kehilangan kesadaran dengan bibirnya yang memutih pucat. Naruto mendekap Sakura dan menggendong tubuh kurus Sakura kemobilnya

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

"dimana ini?"

Sakura terbangun dari tidurnya dan menyadari dirinya berada didalam kamar. Tapi bukan kamar Sakura

"beristirahatlah, kau kurang tidur Sakura"

Naruto mendekat kearah ranjang. Sakura bangkit Narutopun mendekat ikut bangkit dan meraih pundak Sakura pelan dan menyandarkan tubuh Sakura ke dalam dada bidangnya, menenggelamkan Sakura dalam pelukanya

"tak apa Sakura.. menangislah. Menangislah sepuasmu"

Pertahanan Sakurapun runtuh. Dia yang awalnya tak menunjukan ekspresi apapun kini menangis. Awalnya isakanya pelan kemudian menjadi isakan yang memilukna dan dengan tubuh bergetar dan tergugu disela tangisanya. Naruto mengeratkan pelukanya dan mengusap punggung Sakura. berusaha menghentikan guncangan tangisan dari tubuh mungil Sakura

"tak apa Sakura. Aku disini untukmu, menangislah sepuasmu agar kau bisa merasa lega. Aku akan menjadi sandaranmu"

Sakura mendekap menenggelamkan kepalanya dalam dada bidang Naruto dia menangis dalam pelukan Naruto. Menangis karena sakit dan kehilangan, serta memasang topeng palsu atas sikap dinginya yang pada hal hatinya sedang runtuh. Narutopun menemani Sakura sampai gadis itu tenang. Sakura masih menangis kini dalam posisi terduduk diranjang dan tetap dalam pelukan Naruto. Sakura menangis sampai kelelahan, dia baru berhenti menangis saat dia tak sadar tertidur dalam tangisanya sendiri. Naruto membaringkan tubuh Sakura di kasur king sizenya. Kemudian menyelimuti Sakura. Naruto memandangi wajah sembab Sakura, dengan tatapan dingin, misterius dan tidak terbaca. Kemudian membiarkanya sendiri, meninggalkan Sakura beristirahat sendirian dikamar

.

.

Sejak kematian orang tuanya Sakura tinggal dirumah Naruto. Naruto yang memaksanya karena pasti banyak wartawan diluar sanah. Sakurapun akhirnya menuruti keinginan Naruto. Perlahan-lahan kesedihanya menghilang dengan Naruto yang ada disisinya. Naruto menghujani Sakura dengan banyak perhatian dan menghilangkan kesedihanya. Sakura bisa bangkit kembali, bahkan cintanya kini telah tumbuh mengakar kuat dihatinya Sakura yakin Naruto adalah orang yang tepat untuknya terlebih permintaan orang tuanya untuk menikah dengan Naruto.. maka saat Naruto bertekuk lutut dihadapan Sakura dan memintanya untuk mempercepat pernikahanya Sakura setuju saja dengan tawaran itu. Tanpa ragu, tanpa ada kebimbangan. Yang Sakura fikirkan adalah Naruto orang yang baik, dan tempat sandaranya saat ini ketika dia telah kehilangan kedua orang tuanya. Tanpa tau apa tujuan sebenarnya Naruto menikahinya...

.

.

.

Pesta itu luar biasa mewah, dengan dekorasi yang elegan. Makanan yang terhidang lezat untuk para tamu undangan. Naruto dan Sakura tampak serasi bersanding dikursi pelaminan dengan gaun indah menjuntai dan setelan jas yang seragam dengan Sakura. Tak henti-hentinya para tamu mengucapkan selamat kepada Naruto dan Sakura. Sakura tampak cantik menawan dan senyuman yang tak henti-hentinya menghiasi wajahnya. Pesta itu berlangsung cukup lama dan baru selesai pukul 12 malam. Sakura memutuskan untuk ke kamar pengantin duluan karena dia merasa lelah. Semenatara Naruto masih meladeni para tamu yang belum beranjak pergi dari pesta pernikahan. Sakura hampir saja tertitdur duluan saat Naruto memasuki kamarnya wajah Sakura bersemu merah

"Naruto-kun.. mau melakukan itu sekarang?"

Tanyanya sambil malu-malu. Tapi Naruto malah mengernyit

"kenapa belum tidur juga?"

"a-aku menunggumu"

"tidurlah ini sudah malam"

Naruto berbicara dingin kepada Sakura. Sangat berbeda dengan Naruto yang tadi bersanding denganya dikursi pengantin. Sakura lebih tercengang lagi saat Naruto meninggalkanya sendiri didalam kamar. Apa ini yang dinamakan malam pengantin? Naruto benar-benar dingin

.

.

Sakura terbangun saat cahaya matahari menerobos masuk kedalam kamarnya. Sakura mengernyit saat dia melihat Naruto sedang mengancingi jasnya

"kau mau kemana?"

"kantor"

Kemudian Naruto beranjak pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang penuh dengan tanda tanya besar. Apa dia tidak salah dengar? Naruto pergi ke kantor saat kemarin mereka baru saja melangsungkan pesta pernikahanya? Bukanya pengantin baru menghabiskan waktunya bersama? Dan sudah bukankah sudah seharusnya menikmati waktu bulan madu mereka sebagai pasangan baru? Sungguh Sakura tidak mengerti. Naruto sudah bergegas pergi meninggalkanya dengan mobil sport birunya. Sakura memandangi kepergian Naruto dari balkon kamarnya, seperti ada yang mengiris hatinya. Sakura mandi dan bergegas turun. Dia merasa lapar, para pelayan Naruto berbisik-bisik dengan keanehan tuan dan nyonya barunya dirumah. Namun saat Sakura turun menuju dapur mereka menghentikan pembicaraan mereka

"selamat pagi nyonya"

Pelayan tua itu membungkuk hormat kepada Sakura

"nama saya Chiyou, nyonya bisa memanggil saya nenek Chiyou saya kepala pelayan disini bila nyonya membutuhkan sesuatu, nyonya bisa memanggil saya"

"aku lapar nek, bisa kau membuatkan sesuatu untuku?"

"tentu saja"

Nenek Chiyou menyuruh pelayan membuatkan sesuatu untuk Sakura. Sakura duduk termenung sesekali menyuapi mulutnya dengan pancake manis bersauskan madu dan toping yang lezat. Apanya yang disebut sebagai pengantin? Apanya yang malam pertama? Apanya yang bulan madu? Naruto malah pergi meninggalkanya ke kantor. Sakura meraih ponselnya dan menghubungi seseorang

"hallo Ino? Kau ada dimana sekarang?"

.

.

.

Sakura sudah berada di cafe dengan seorang wanita berambut pirang panjang. Dia memutuskan untuk pergi dari rumah karena merasa bosan

"wah..wah forehead. Aku tak menyangka pengantin baru malah mengajak menagernya yang menganggur kesini"

"diamlah pig"

"apa kau sudah melakukan malam pertamamu dengan Naruto?"

Kali ini wajah Sakura tampak kusut

"dari raut wajahmu aku bisa menebak jawabanya. Ada apa forehead?"

"entahlah Ino. Naruto dia.. bersikap dingin padaku dan malah pergi ke kantor, pada hal kemarin kami baru saja menikah"

"masa sih? Naruto bersikap dingin padamu? Sebagai managermu bahkan aku harus menolak tawaran pekerjaan karena pernikahanmu"

"ya makanya aku bingung"

Ino menyeruput capucinonya yang sudah dia pesan

"mungkin dia gugup Sakura. Ya kebanyakan laki-laki kadang suka bersikap aneh saat malam pertamanya"

"mungkin kau benar"

"ya sudah jangan sedih. Nanti saat Naruto pulang, cobalah perhatian padanya. Dia pasti akan senang"

Mungkin apa yang dikatakan oleh Ino ada benarnya juga. Sore hari suaminya belun pulang juga, sakura memutuskan untuk memasak dengan resep yang dia dapat dari internet. Semoga saja Naruto suka. Sakura akan membuat kastela dengan bahan-bahan yang sudah tersedia. Jam sudah mulai memasuk waktu petang hari tapi Naruto belum pulang juga. Sakura memutuskan untuk menonton tv sambil acak mengganti chanel karena tayangan yang kurang menarik. Terdengar suara bel nyaring didepan nenek Chiyou bergegas hendak membukakan pintu

"biar aku saja nek"

'itu pasti naruto' fikir sakura. Sakura membukakan pintu berharap Naruto senang

"Naruto-kun sudah pulang? Sini biar aku bawakan tasmu"

"tidak perlu"

Naruto beranjak pergi meninggalkan Sakura

"kau sudah makan? Aku membuatkan kastela untukmu"

"aku tidak lapar"

Lagi-lagi Sakura diacuhkan oleh Naruto

"nenek tolong air panasnya aku ingin mandi"

"baik tuan"

"biar aku saja"

"tidak usah Sakura"

Sakura mendecak merasa kesal, tapi sebisa mungkin tidak dia tampakan wajah kesalnya pada Naruto. Sakura menyiapkan baju untuk Naruto, Naruto keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk yang melilit disekitar pinggang Naruto

"sudah selesai? Ini aku siapkan piyama untukmu"

"bisakah kau keluar? Aku mau dibaju"

Sakura mengernyit. Keluar? Bukankah mereka suami istri? Bukankah wajar-wajar saja bila Naruto memakai baju didepan Sakura?

"i-iya"

Sakura menuruni tangga menuju dapur mengambil kastelanya ditemani teh hijau panas buatan nenek Chiyou. Hatinya tak karuan, sebenarnya apa yang ada difikiran Naruto? Mengapa dia memperlakukan istrinya sebegitu dinginya, sebegitu acuhnya. Apa salah Sakura pada Naruto? Sakura mengacak-acak kastela yang seharusnya dia makan bersama suami tercintanya

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

"kau sudah bangun? Ayo sarapan dulu aku sudah membuatkan pancake untukmu"

"aku sarapan dikantor saja"

Ucap Naruto dingin sambil memakai jam tangan hitamnya lalu melangkah pergi. Selalu begini, selalu Naruto mengacuhkan Sakura. Sakura merasa sakit diperlakukan seperti ini. Terlebih Naruto adalah suaminya, tapi apa yang bisa dia perbuat

"halo Ino? Aku akan menerima pemotretan itu...

Ya dimana jam berapa?...

Oke aku akan siap-siap..

Kau bilang saja pada produsernya aku bersedia..."

Sambungan teleponpun terputus. Sakura memoleskan bedaknya dengan tipis dan memakai lipgloss. Dia memutuskan untuk bekerja, Sakura benar-benar merasa jenuh dirumah

.

.

.

"kau tak becandakan Sakura? Naruto belum menyentuhmu sama sekali?"

Sakura sedang beristirahat usai pemotretan dengan manager sekaligus sahabat karibnya Ino. Sakura menatap kosong sahabatnya

"Naruto.. dia bersikpa dingin padaku Ino"

"kaliankah sudah menikah lima bulan lebih, lalu kenapa bisa seperti itu sikapnya padamu?"

"entahlah pig. Pada hal aku sudah berusaha sebisa mungkin menjadi istri yang baik untuknya. Tapi.. tapi Naruto mengacuhkanku, mendiamkanku"

Mata Sakura mulai berkaca-kaca

"forehead kalau sudah separah itu... aku rasa kau lebih baik meninggalkanya"

Kali ini Sakura sudah hampir menangis

"aku tidak bisa Ino aku sudah mencintainya. Mencintai dia terlalu dalam, aku tidak bisa Ino.."

Ino mendekat dan memeluk sakura yang sedang menangis

"ssstttt.. sabar Sakura sayang. Cuman laki-laki bodoh yang tak menyayangimu"

"aku harus bagaimana Ino? Aku harus bagaimana?"

Sakurapun menangis dalam dekapan Ino. Ino bingung, dia harus menjawab apa dia sendiri tidak tau

.

.

Sakura tidak menyangka akan pulang malam, pemotretan sempat tertunda karena cuacah buruk. Ada perasaan takut menyelinap masuk ke hatinya. Sakura takut Naruto akan marah. Tapi Sakura berdoa semoga saja Naruto belum pulang. Semoga...

.

.

.

Sakura memasuki kamarnya dengan langkah yang sangat pelan dan mengendap. Takut kalau suaminya sudah pulang. Kamarnya gelap, pintupun tak dikunci. Apa Naruto belum pulang? Sakura mendesah lega.. kemudian dia menyalakan lampu kamarnya dan..

"baru pulang?"

Deg!

Baru saja sakura bersyukur karena merasa Naruto belum pulang dia dikejutkan dengan kehadiran Naruto yang duduk dikamar sambi membaca buku

"Na..na-naruto-kun"

Sakura tergagap. Naruto tampak menakutkan dengan piyama hitamnya

"kenapa Sakura-chan? Kau sepertinya takut denganku"

Cklek..

Naruto menutup pintu dan terus menatap Sakura dengan sorot mata yang tajam

"ma-maaf aku habis pemotretan cuacah buruk jadi.. aku.. terlambat pulang"

Naruto menyeringai dan mendekat, Sakura melangkah mundur. Naruto tampak menyeramkan dengan sorot mata yang kelam

"istri macam apa kau? Suami pulang tidak ada dirumah!"

"a..a-aku"

Sakura mundur saat Naruto sudah mulai mendekat

"apa kurang cukup penghasilanku untukmu hah?!"

Sekarang Naruto membentak Sakura

"Naruto maafkan aku terlambat pulang. Sungguh aku tidak sengaja"

"kau.."

Naruto mendekat dan mulai menatap Sakura yang menunduk takut

"tidurlah dikamar lain"

Sakurapun melangkahkan kakinya dan keluar dari kamar

Brug!

Naruto menutup kasar pintu kamarnya. Sakura menuju kamar dilantai bawah. Hatinya teriris sakit. Dimana Naruto dulu yang dia kenal? Dimana Naruto dulu yang menyayangi dan menjaganya? Sakura menangis, sambil memasuki kamar lain dilantai bawah. Naruto merasa haus dia turun hendak minum, Samar-samar dia dapat mendengar isakan tangis Sakura dari balik pintu kamarnya Narutopun mendekat dan mematung dibalik kamar yang ditempati oleh Sakura. Benarkah apa yang dia lakukan? Narutopun merasa hatinya ikut sakit mendengar Sakura menangis. Kemudian tangisanya itu semakin pelan dan kemudian senyap. Sakura menangis sampai tertidur..

.

.

.

"Sakura nanti akan ada acara peragaan busana dalam rangka amal"

"oh kapan Ino? Atur saja jadwalnya aku akan siap"

Sakura bercermin sambil menyapukan blush on ke wajah tirusnya

"baiklah aku mengerti"

Sakura menutup hpnya. Dia melangkahkan kaki sudah jam 7 pagi apa Naruto sudah pergi ke kantor?. tapi Sakura lihat mobil Naruto masih terpakir didepan halaman rumah mereka. dengan cekatan Sakura menuju dapur dan membuat bekal untuk Naruto dan secara diam-diam memasukan bekal makanan ke tas kerja suaminya itu. Sakura tau Naruto sibuk, pasti Naruto lupa akan sarapanya dan selalu makan makanan sembarangan diluar. Sebenarnya Sakura sangat ingin sarapan berdua dengan suaminya. Tapi Naruto selalu sibuk. Selalu..

Sakura berangkat menuju lokasi pengambilan gambar. Sakura bersyukur karena pemotretan kali ini berada di indor, bukan di outdor. Penata riasnya sudah siap dengan polesan make up Sakura mengganti bajunya dengan baju yang sudah disediakan kru disanah. Sakura sebisa mungkin pulang tepat waktu

.

.

saat selesai meeting dan membuka tas kerjanya, Naruto mendapati bekal makanan. sandwich dengan berbagai macam sayuran, daging, mayones dan keju sebagai pelengkap. siapa lagi yang memasukanya kedalam tas selain Sakura?. tapi Naruto hanya menatap datar saja bekal makananya seolah tak berminat sama sekali untuk menyentuhnya, istrinya itu.. seburuk dan sedingin apapun Naruto bersikap padanya dia seolah berusaha untuk memperhatikan Naruto, mengkhawatirkan Naruto, bahkan menunggu Naruto pulang. bukan pertama kali ini Sakura secara diam-dam menyelinapkan bekal makanan untuknya. dan selalu Naruto membuang acuh makanan yang dibuatkan Sakura. meskipun Naruto tau bahwa Sakura sendirilah yang memasakan masakan untuknya, tanpa mau repot menyuruh nenek Chiyou untuk menyiapkanya. bahkan Sakura selalu berusaha bangun pagi untuk menyiapkan bekal untuknya. setelah perlakuan kasarnya ini.. bahkan Sakura selalu bersikap perhatian padanya. ada rasa sesak saat Naruto melihat ada secarik kertas pesan yang pastinya ditulis oleh Sakura

 _sarapanlah, jangan selalu makan makanan sembarangan._

 _kau pasti sibuk dan tidak sempat sarapan, jangan sampai telat makan ya Naruto.._

 _._

 _._

pukul 12 malam Naruto baru saja pulang, dia memarkirkan mobilnya kemudian masuk kerumah.

"kau sudah pulang?"

Naruto bisa melihat mata merah Sakura yang berusaha menahan kantuknya karena menungguinya

"ya"

Naruto hanya menjawab acuh kepada Sakura sambil melangkah hendak melewatinya. kemudian dia berhenti saat selangkah melewati Sakura yang masih berdiri menatapnya

"berhentilah menungguku Sakura"

Sakura diam, kantuknya sedikit menghilang seiring dengan kepulangan Naruto dan sikap dingin Naruto

"kau lelahkan? aku siapkan air panas untukmu ya"

"tak perlu"

"apa kau sudah makan? aku akan si-"

"tidak usah Sakura"

Naruto menoleh dan menatapnya dingin

"tidak perlu berpura-pura perhatian padaku, dan mengkhawatirkanku. urus saja dirimu sendiri"

Naruto memasuki kamarnya. sedangkan Sakura masih mematung ditempat, entah untuk keberapa kalinya Naruto selalu saja mengacuhkanya. bersikap dingin padanya, Sakura melangkah gontai sambil menahan air matanya. hatinya begitu sakit memikirkan Naruto yang selama ini tak menatapnya sama sekali sejak pernikahan mereka. sedangkan Naruto yang semula memasuki kamar, mengintip dicelah pintunya, melihat Sakura yang menitikan air matanya. lagi-lagi rasa bersalah itu muncul seakan menyiksa Naruto, menyalahakan Naruto dan merutuki dirinya sendiri.

.

.

dipagi hari Sakura sudah menuju dapur dan seperti biasa memasak makanan untuk Naruto. sebenarnya Sakura tidak begitu yakin apakah bekal yang dia buatkan akan dimakanya atau tidak, akan disentuhnya atau tidak. tapi Sakura selalu membuatkanya. memastikan Naruto untuk tidak lupa sarapanya. Naruto bisa melihat dari ambang pintu Naruto sedang mengancingi kemeja putihnya, Naruto meraih dasi dan mulai memasangnya tapi handphonenya yang berdering tanda pesan masuk terjatuh, sedikit kesulitan karena Naruto tidak fokus. dengan sedikit hati-hati Sakura melangkah mendekati Naruto.

"biar aku bantu"

Sakura hendak membantu Naruto meraih dasi dikerahnya dan memasangkanya. saat jemari lentik Sakura meraih dasinya Naruto menepis dan berkelit

"tidak perlu"

Saat itu Sakura hanya memilih diam, menghindari perdebatan yang terjadi bila Sakura beragumen. Sakura hanya ingin membantunya, apa salahnya?. Sakura hanya bisa menatap kosong saat Naruto pergi ke kantornya. sebulir air mata jatuh membasahi pipinya.

.

.

Makan malampun sudah siap. Tapi Sakura ragu, apakah dia akan menunggu Naruto pulang? Atau dia hanya akan makan sendiri begini? Entahlah.. mengingat sikap dingin Naruto padanya Sakura yakin Naruto sudah makan diluar. Sangat jarang dia dan Naruto bisa makan bersama. tapi Sakura berhenti dari lamunanya itu. saat sosok pemilik mata azure itu datang dan mendekatinya, bahkan duduk didepanya

"Naruto"

"ayo makan aku lapar"

Sakura sedikit terkejut karena Naruto duduk bersamanya, sarapan bersama dirinya. Sakura hanya tersenyum tipis, sedikit kebahagiaan menghampiri dirinya meskipun beribu perih meghantamnya. Mereka menyantap makanan tanpa sepatah kata apapun. Begitu heningnya sampai hanya suara sendok dan garpu yang sesekali terdengar

"nanti lusa datanglah ke hotel bersamaku ada acara disanah. Pilih gaun yang sebagus mungkin ini kartu kredit bila kau membutuhkanya. Jangan sampai kau membuatku malu didepan karyawanku"

Sakura terdiam. Apa karena hanya ini sajakah Naruto mau makan malam denganya?

"aku tak mau"

Naruto melirik tajam kearah Sakura, sedangkan Sakura hanya menatap kesakitan kepada Naruto

"kau.. sebenarnya kau menganggapku ini apa Naruto?! Kau mengacuhkanku dan mengabaikanku.. apa salahku padamu?! Kenapa kau begitu tega padaku?! Apa aku hanya pajangan saja bagimu?! Boneka hidup sebgai simbol kekuasaanmu begitu?!"

Sakura entah dengan keberanian apa mengeluarkan segala isi hatinya kepada Naruto. Sakura sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan perlakuan dingin Naruto

"cukup sudah! Untuk apa pernikahan ini dipertahankan lagi aku meminta ce-"

Naruto menarik dagu Sakura dan mencegah Sakura melanjutkan kata-katanya

"kau fikir aku akan melepaskanmu begitu saja begitu? Tak akan semudah itu! Sekarang turuti kemauanku dan jangan sampai kau mempermalukanku!"

Sakura berlari menuju kamarnya. Dia pergi sambil menagis, Naruto sudah begitu kejam padanya bersikap dingin padanya. dan memporak-porandakan hatinya yang sungguh begitu mencintai Naruto sedingin dan seburuk apapun perlakuan kasar Naruto kepadanya.

.

.

.

 **TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto tumbuh dengan kekurangan kasih sayang orang tuanya. Dulu saat Kushina masih hidup Naruto sangat bahagia dan amat manja kepada ibunya. Tapi semuanya berubah saat Naruto berumur 7tahun. Saat itu Naruto masih kecil dan tidak mengerti apa-apa. Ibunya sakit dan terbaring lemah di RS. Saat itu Naruto mendengarkan percakapan tentang donor jantung dan disebut nama teman ibunya bernama Mebuki. Teman ibunya yang sedang hamil. Naruto cerdas diumurnya yang masih kecil dia dapat mengerti bahwa wanita yang bernama Mebuki itu akan mendapatkan donor jantung untuk bayinya. Donor dari ibunya, Naruto sedih saat ibunya meninggalkanya untuk selamanya. Dan Naruto tau karena ibunya telah mendonorkan jantungnya kepada bayi yang didiagnosa tidak akan berumur panjang karena jantungny lemah. Naruto menyewa seorang penyelidik. Sangat mudah bagi Naruto untuk mengorek informasi tentang Sakura. Dalam diam Naruto terus memperhatikan dan mengintai Sakura. Seorang gadis yang dapat hidup karena jantung dari ibunya. Jalan untuk mengetahui seluk beluk Sakura bisa dengan mudahnya diketahui Naruto. Terlebih Sakura adalah seorang model. Naruto.. dia sangat membenci Sakura. Maka Naruto memutuskan untuk membalaskan dendamnya kepada Sakura. Jalanya begitu mulus saat dia mengetahui bahwa dirinya dijodohkan dengan Sakura. Perjodohan yang sangat bodoh fikirnya karena itu tentu memudahkan jalanya untuk membalaskan dendamnya kepada Sakura. Sakura tumbuh dengan kasih sayang penuh dari kedua orang tuanya. Sementara Naruto kecil tumbuh dengan penderitaan. Ayahnya Minato seolah mengacuhkan dan tidak mempedulikanya karena sibuk dengan pekerjaan dikantor. Ayahnya memanjakanya dengan mainan yang mewah dan mahal hanya itu teman Naruto, tapi mainan saja tidaklah cukup. Karena sejatinya kasih sayang orangtua tidak dapat dibeli melainkan didapatkan. Naruto tumbuh dengan hati dingin. pernah saat Naruto pergi berangkat sekolah dia diejek karena tak memiliki seorang ibu. Naruto kecilpun menangis dengan ejekan itu, hatinya sakit saat mengetahui bahwa ayahnya tak ada saat dia membutuhkanya

.

.

.

Harusnya malam ini Sakura pergi ke salon atau ke butik membeli sebuah gaun. Tapi Sakura bingung karena hari ini juga ada kegiatan amal. Sakura harus berani mengambil keputusan, ya dia harus berani menghadapi Naruto. Sudah Cukup Sakura bersabar untuknya. Sakura lebih memilih datang ke acara amal ketimbang datang keacara pesta Naruto. Sakura memakai gaun peach yang dulu dia beli bersama almarhum ibunya, gaun yang digunakan saat pertama kali bertemu dengan Naruto. Masa bodo kalau Naruto marah, Sakura tak peduli. Toh selama ini Sakura dianggap sebagai boneka oleh Naruto, dianggap pajangan oleh Naruto. Sakura duduk arah matanya tak fokus melihat para model cantik yang yang menunjukan satu persatu busananya. Sesekali dia dimintai pendapat tentang model, fashion dan cara berjalan di catwalk. Acara baru selesai tengah malam. Rasanya sudah lama sekali Sakura tidak pulang selarut ini saat kerja atau menghadiri acara. Tidak ketika dia sudah menikah dengan Naruto

.

.

.

Pesta yang diadakan dihotel yang disewa oleh Naruto begitu mewah. Naruto tak pelit sama sekali kepada para karyawanya serta staf penting yang datang pada acaranya malam ini. Proyek besar perusahaamua yang menjalin kerjasama dengan perusahaan dari suna sukses tak lain karena direktur mudanya Gaara adalah teman Naruto sendiri saat duduk dibangku SMA. Semua yang hadir ke pesta menggunakan gaun mewah dengan merk ternama, jas yang berkelas. Serta mobil-mobil yang berharga fantastis terpakir rapi di parkiran hotel

"Naruto"

Gadis pirang bergelombang menggelayut manja didekat Naruto

"Hotaru?"

"aku merindukanmu"

Naruto yang sedang bercakap-cakap dengan rekan kerjanya meninggalkan mereka dan menarik Hotaru ketempat lain

"sedang apa kau disini?"

"aku merindukanmu Naruto. Sekarang aku sudah pulang"

"tsk. Kita sudah lama berpisah. Berhentilah menggangguku aku sudah menikah"

"oh ya? Lalu mana istrimu?"

Hotaru mencibir

"heh..katanya kau sudah menikah. Tapi diacara sepentig ini dia tidak datang"

Naruto terdiam. Dulu Naruto dan Hotaru pernah menjalin hubungan, tapi hubungan mereka kandas ditengah jalan karena Hotaru pindah keluar negeri, merekapun berpisah karena hilang kontak

"aku sudah menikah Hotaru"

Naruto menunjukan cincin pernikahanya

"bagiku kau hanyalah masa lalu"

Kemudian Naruto meninggalkan Hotaru yang masih mematung disanah. Dasar gadis itu! Dia sama sekali tak mendengarkan Naruto. Naruto merasa malu karena dia pergi kepesta tanpa Sakura disisinya

.

.

.

Sakura pulang sambil menyiapkan hatinya untuk sikap dingin Naruto. Ya Sakura harus siap. Dibukanya pintu yang sama sekali tak dikunci, kemudian Sakura masuk menuju kamarnya dengan langkah sedkiti tergesa

"habis dari mana? Namikaze Sakura?"

Naruto sudah bersandar pada dinding pintu kamarnya. Astaga.. Naruto senang sekali mengejutkan dan menakutkanya

"aku habis dari acara peragaan busana untuk acara amal"

Jawabnya tanpa ada keraguan. Sakura tidak boleh takut, kini Naruto menarik lengan Sakura dan membawanya masuk ke kamar kemudian mengunci kamar. Sakura sudah gemetar merasa tidak enak

"kau tidak tau posisimu ya? Tidak tau caranya menghormati suamimu ya?"

"menghormatimu? Lalu apa ikapmu selama ini menghormatiku sebagai istrimu hah?!"

Sakura tersulut emosi. Naruto maju mendekat

"sepertinya kau harus diberi tau apa posisimu itu"

Naruto menarik dan melepaskan kasar dasi dari kerah kemejanya. Kemudian dia menindih tubuh sakura ke kasur dengan tubuh kekarnya dan mengunci pergerakan dan rontaan Sakura. Sakura menangis, dia ingin berteriak. Naruto memperkosanya! Membuka paksa dinding pertahanan Sakura. Menyentuhnya secara brutal dan paksa membuat sesak dada Sakura dan meremuk redamkanya.

'oh ibu.. seperti inikah laki-laki yang dijodohkan untuku?'

.

.

Naruto sudah berangkat ke kantor, semenatara Sakura menangis pedih dikamar mandi. Dia terbangun dengan rasa sakit ditubuhnya, terutama dihatinya. Sakura membasuh wajahnya dan melihat miris bercak-bercak merah yang ditinggalkan Naruto ditubuhnya. Sakura duduk meringkuk dikamar mandi dengan tubuhnya yang terpancur oleh air dikamar mandi. dia memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. berusaha menghapus bekas yang ditinggalkan Naruto ditubuhnya. tapi percuma, bekas paksaan brutal itu ada. bahkan untuk beberapa hari.

.

.

.

Naruto sebenarnya kesal dengan Sakura. Bisa-bisanya dia tidak menuruti kata-kata Naruto. Tapi entah kenapa kejadian brutal yang dia lakukan semalam kepada Sakura tidak membuatnya senang. Tapi justru sebaliknya, Naruto mulai bingung dengan apa yang dia lakukan. Benarkah ini? Apa hati kelamnya telah tersentuh dengan kelembutan Sakura? Naruto menatap dingin entah kearah mana. Bahkan karyawan dikantorpun tak berani bertegur sapa atau menanyakan istrinya yang tidak hadir semalam. Itu pasti akan membuatnya bertambah kesal. Usai meeting, melihat laporan dan menandatangani berkas-berkas kerjanya Naruto memutuskan untuk pergi. Dia mendatangi club malam itu dan masuk tanpa fikir panjang karena dia sedang kacau. Tentang Sakura, tentang sikapnya. Rasanya dia yakin dia sedang tidak bisa berfikir rasional saat ini. Naruto memesan alkohol kepada seorang bartender, dia membutuhkanya untuk sekedar melepas penat walaupun dengan cara yang salah

"Naruto-kun!"

Naruto melirik kearah seseorang yang memanggil namanya. Wanita itu menyeringai senang bisa bertemu lagi dengan Naruto

"Naruto kau mabuk?"

Hotaru menghampiri Naruto yang sepert menghuyung meracau tidak jelas. Kesempatan emas fikirnya, Naruto yang entah karena efek alkohol memeluk Hotaru. Hotaru seolah kegirangan dan mendaratkan ciumanya di bibir Naruto. Betapa senangnya Hotaru saat Naruto membalas ciumanya.

"Sa-sakura"

"eh?"

Hotaru mengernyit. Naruto memanggilnya dengan sebutan Sakura?

"Sakura maaf. Maafkan aku.. aku tak bermaksud menyakitimu"

Naruto bergumam dengan wajah sayunya dan dengan sisa kesadaranya. Hotaru menyeringai, tenang saja Hotaru pasti akan mendapatkan kemabli Naruto. Pasti..

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Thank's to Ren, ara dipa, balay67, SR not author, geki uzumaki,iwas, joy, wahyukhalil3, Guest. yang udah baca dan ngereviews dan tetep ngefolow fic ini gomen kalau ada yang gak Shionn sebut. gomen reviewsnya belum pada dibalesin, gomennasai publishnya telat author mau siap-siap UN :'D (mohon maaf sama readers). gomen juga kalau alurnya kecepatan dan kurang rapi. yosh tetep ngereviews yaaak? dan ikutin terus fic Shionn ini #plak #ngarep..**


	7. Chapter 7

Sakura dengan wajah sayunya hanya menatap kosong kearah langit di balkon kamarnya, tatapan mata Sakura seakan mencerminkan jiwa dan hatinya yang redup akan kehidupan yang telah dia jalani. Semenjak kejadian semalam Sakura seolah tak mempercayai lagi dengan yang dinamakan cinta, hatinya lelah terus disakiti. Baginya pernikahanya dengan Naruto hanyalah omong kosong belaka. Hanya penjara yang membuat hatinya bahkan tak bisa merasakan apapun. Tapi Sakura tak bisa membohongi dirinya bahwa dia mencintai Naruto, Sakura tak bisa membohongi perasaanya. Seburuk apapun perlakuan Naruto, sekejam apapun Naruto,tetap saja dia tak bisa menghapus cintanya yang telah mengakar kuat dihatinya. Sangat sulit bagi Sakura untuk bisa lepas dari Naruto. Pernah suatu kali Sakuta mencoba pergi, tapi akhirnya dia sendiri yang memilih untuk kembali ke rumah Naruto. Semakin Sakura ingin pergi, justru semakin Sakura ingin kembali pula kepada Naruto. Naruto benar-benar "sempurna" memenjarakan dirinya, terlebih hatinya. Sakura bingung, fikiranya kacau. Pernikahan yang dia bayangkan bisa membahagiakanya justru memenjarakanya. Memilukna hatinya, Sakura hanya bisa menangis sekarang. Sakit hatinya oleh sikap Naruto, jiwanya seakan dikungkung oleh apa yang Naruto lakukan kepadanya

"Sakura.."

suara itu terdengar begitu pelan dan terasa serak seakan ada rasa sakit ketika megucapkanya.

Sakura masih diam dengan wajah sembabnya. Apa dia sedang berhalusinasi? Sakura mendengar Naruto memanggilnya?

"Sakura"

suara itu lagi-lagi terdengar dan derap suara langkah kaki mendekat. menampilkan sosok pria pirang beriris saphire blue mendekati dirinya dengan siluet cahaya yang remang berasal dari kamarnya kemudian cahaya matahari menampilkan dengan jelas sosok yang memanggil namanya. suaminya sendiri Namikaze Naruto. kini Naruto menunduk mendapati Sakura yang tak bergeming dari posisinya. menyentuh lembut bahu Sakura, mengusir keraguan untuk mencoba menyentuh kulit Sakura, melihat ruam-ruam merah yang masih tercetak jelas dikulit Sakura akibat dari pemaksaanya yang brutal kepada Sakura.

"maaf..maafkan aku"

"..."

Jawabnya pelan seolah berbisik. Sakura masih diam

"maafkan aku sakura-chan... aku tak bermaksud menyakitimu"

Setetes air mata mengalir dipipi Sakura. Naruto dengan lembut menghapusnya kemudian dengan perlahan mendekatkan dirinya dan mencium kening Sakura. Sakura masih dengan diamnya. Sakura yang Naruto lihat sekarang adalah sosok Sakura yang begitu rapuh dan kehilangan cahaya hidupnya

"aku mohon maafkan aku Sakura. Aku.. aku akan memperlakukanmu dengan baik. Aku mohon maafkan aku"

Bernarkah apa yang Sakura dengar? Benarkah Naruto meminta maaf padanya? apakah ini hanya ilusi atau mimpinya disiang hari? . sebulir air mata jatuh membasahi pipi Sakura, disusul buliran yang lain seolah semuanya meluap dan mengalir deras begitu saja. muncul kepermukaan begitu saja. rasa sakit, penderitaan yang seakan mencekik rongga dadanya kini muncul kembali

"ssstttt.. jangan menangis, Jangan menangis lagi"

Naruto semakin mempererat pelukanya kepada Sakura. Menghentikan guncangan tangis istrinya, Naruto juga ikut merasakan pedih dihatinya. tangisan Sakura terdengar begitu memilukan dan penuh kesakitan. Naruto terdiam, masih dalam posisi memeluk Sakura. mengusap lembut punggung Sakura, menenggelamkan wajah Sakura dalam dada bidangnya. membiarkan Sakura melampiaskan segala kesakitanya karena perbuatan yang telah Naruto lakukan kepadanya. Naruto menyesali perbuatanya, tangisan Sakura, penderitaan Sakura menjadi cambuk baginya. Namun akankah Naruto melupakan dendamnya kepada Sakura? Yang Sakura sendiri tidak tau hubungam dia dengan masa kecil Naruto?

.

.

.

Naruto tidak ingin menyiksa nuraninya lagi meskipun sebenarnya dia masih menyimpan dendam kepada Sakura. Tapi Naruto sudah memutuskan untuk melupakanya, setidaknya dia ingin memperlakukan Sakura lebih baik dan lebih manusiawi. Dia bahkan selalu menyempatkan waktunya untuk makan malam dan sarapan bersama Sakura. Meskipun potongan lain hatinya mencoba menolaknya. Naruto kini mencoba berinteraksi lebih intens dengan Sakura.. mencoba mendekatkan dirinya kembali dengan Sakura, dengan tujuan yang lain. mendekatkan dirinya dengan Sakura dalam artian lain, tanpa mengingat lagi dendam, tanpa mengingat kembali masa kecilnya yang begitu menderita karena kehilangan sosok ibunya yang begitu dicintai Naruto.

"Sakura-chan.."

Sakura menoleh dan langsung menatap Naruto kedalam irish blue saphirenya.

"hari ini kita makan keluar ya"

Sakura tersenyum, sedikit demi sedikit dia bisa merasakan perubahan akan sikap Naruto kepadanya. Naruto menjadi lebih hangat kepadanya, dan selalu menyempatkan waktu luang untuk bersamanya. Sakura mematut dirinya didepan cermin, memastikan penampilanya tampil dengan baik didepan Naruto setelah sekian lama mereka berumah tangga akhirnya Naruto bersikap hangat kepadanya. Sakura keluar dari kamarnya menuruni tangga dan dia melihat Naruto yang mematung memandangi Sakura. terdiam ditempatnya seolah terhipnotis akan penampilan Sakura.

"Naruto.."

Naruto diam, masih memandanginya dengan intesns

"apa penampilanku aneh?"

"eh.. tidak Sakura-chan. kau tampak cantik"

Naruto terssenyum

"ayo"

Naruto seolah mengisyaratkan Sakura untuk memegangi lenganya. Sakurapun menuruti Naruto, hatinya begitu hangat setelah penderitaan yang dia alami, dan sikap dingin Naruto kepadanya. kini semua telah berakhir, Sakura berharap ini adalah titik awal kebahagiaan dari pernikahanya. Naruto menjadi pribadi yang hangat dan perhatian. Naruto memilih restaurant tempat mereka pertama kali bertemu dulu. Naruto dengan perhatian mengambil kursi untuk Sakura, mempersilakan Sakura untuk duduk terlebih dulu. Sakura melihat sekeliling restauran. tampak sepi kecuali mereka berdua dan pelayan yang lewat. seolah mengerti dengan tatapan bingung dengan tatapan Sakura, Naruto tersenyum.

"aku telah menyewa restaurant ini.. khusus untuk kita berdua"

Sakura merona merah seakan tersentuh. kemudian Naruto menyentuh dan mengenggam jemari Sakura. menciumnya dengan rasa sayang dan tatapan mata yang lembut.

"aku harap kita bisa memperbaiki kesalahan... maksudku.. aku harap aku bisa memperbaiki sikap buruku kepadamu Sakura-chan, menjadi suami yang baik untukmu"

'dan aku harap aku bisa melupakan dendamku padamu Sakura...' Naruto melanjutkan kata-katanya didalam hati. meskipun masih ada rasa sakit dihatinya.

"ya Naruto.."

Sakura berkata dengan tulus. Naruto memetik jarinya seolah memberi isyarat, lalu muncul beberapa pelayan dengan pakaian rapi dengan biola dipundaknya.

"maukah kau berdansa denganku.. Sakura?"

Naruto dengan elegantnya meminta kebersediaan Sakura untuk berdansa denganya. Sakura menyetujuinya, dia menyambut uluran tangan Naruto dan bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Naruto membawa sakura menuju ballroom dengan suasana restaurant yang sedemikian rupa begitu romantis tersaji hanya untuk Sakura seorang. Lilin-lilin yang menambah romantis dan bunga-bunga yang dipajang dengan indahnya. Sang violinistpun mulai menggesek dan memainkan alunan biolanya. Memainka lagu yang begitu romantis menyentuh hati. Naruto dengan gerakan perlahan berdansa dengan Sakura, mereka saling bertatapan. Irish blue saphire bertemu dengan emerald bumi, Sakura menenggelamkan wajahnya dalam dada merasakan suasana malam yang begitu syahdunya malam ini. Sakura bisa mencium aroma maskulin dari tubuh Naruto. Menyesap wangi tubuh Naruto yang begitu lama dia rindukan, merasakan kembali cintanya yang menghangat sehangat musim semi yang dia rasakan

.

.

"jadi dia isteri Naruto?"

Hotaru mengamati dalam mobil, tampak dari kejauhan Naruto dengan dekatnya menggandeng lengan Sakura. Hotaru melihat dengki kearah Naruto dan Sakura, dia menyeringai dibalik kaca mobil miliknya. 'tenang saja, setelah ini tak akan aku pastikan kau kembali padaku Naruto'. Hotaru tersenyum, senyuman yang keji melihat bagaimana kedekatan Naruto dan Sakura yang baru saja keluar dari restaurant

.

.

Pagi-pagi sekali Sakura sudah bergegas menuju dapur untuk menyiapkan sarapan. Bukan seperti sarapan yang biasanya menjadi rutinitas Sakura yang selama ini sendiri berada dimeja makan. Tetapi kali ini berbeda karena Sakura menyiapkan sarapan untuknya dan juga suaminya.

"ada yang bisa saya bantu nyonya?"

"ah tidak nek, aku ingin menyiapkanya sendiri"

Nenek Chiyou tersenyum mendapati majikanya yang begitu bersemangat menyiapkan sarapan untuk tuanya, kemudian nenek Chiyou menuju halaman belakang dan meninggalkan Sakura didapur. Sakura masih berkutat didapur, dia hanya perlu menata dan menyajikan semuanya dipiring sebelum dipindahkan ke meja makan. Sakura mencium bau harum dari oven. Dia mengambil loyang dari oven kemudian menatanya dipiring.

"baunya harum"

Sakura menoleh, dia mendapati Naruto mendekat dan melihat tertarik kearah kue dan makanan yang akan disajikan istrinya itu.

"tapi ini belum selesai, sebentar yah aku buatkan kopi untukmu dulu"

"hmm"

Tanpa sadar, Naruto tersenyum melihat punggung Sakura, mendapati istrinya yang begitu telaten mengurus segala keperluanya termasuk sarapanya. Irish bluenya menyiratkan rasa rindu akan sosok almarhum ibunya. Tanpa sadar, Naruto bisa membayangkan bahwa yang ada didapur sekarang adalah sosok ibunya yang sedang menyiapkan sarapan.

"nah sudah siap, ayo kita sarapan"

".."

Naruto terdiam, fikiranya masih melayang akan khayalanya.

"Naru..?"

Sakura mendapati Naruto mematung seolah memikirkan sesuatu

"eeh.. iya Sakura-chan. Ayo kita sarapan"

Naruto dan Sakurapun duduk saling berhadapan. Sakura menuangkan kopi kedalam cangkir Naruto, kemudian Sakura mengoleskan beberapa lembar roti yang telah dia panggang dengan selai cokelat dan meletakanya dipiring Naruto. Naruto mengambil lembaran roti yang telah Sakura siapkan untuknya dan memakanya, Sakurapun ikut memakanya dan menelanya. Sakura merasakan ada yang bergejolak diperutnya.

"kau tak apa Sakura?"

Sakura memegangi mulutnya yang seakan ingin memuntahkan sesuatu, dia segera berlari menuju wastafel kamar mandi. Naruto ikut menyusul lalu memijit leher istrinya yang memuntahkan apa yang telah dia makan.

"kau masuk angin?"

Sakura membasuh mulut dan wajahnya dengan air yang mengalir, sementara Naruto hanya menatap Sakura dengan perasaan khawatirnya.

"entahlah, mungkin karena.. aku sering bekerja diluar"

Naruto dan Sakura kembali menuju meja makan. Naruto mengambil tas kerjanya, kemudian dia menatap Sakura

"hari ini aku akan lembur, maaf Sakura tak bisa menemanimu makan malam"

Naruto berkata kepada Sakura dan memberitaukanya, Sakura mengangguk. Naruto hendak pergi melangkahkan kakinya, kemudian dia menoleh kembali menatap Sakura

"Sakura-chan"

Naruto menatapnya lamat

"beristirahatalah dan jangan bekerja terlalu berat. bila masih tidak enak badan hubungi aku ya"

Sakura tersentuh akan sikap dan kepedulianya Naruto kepadanya. Tanpa disangkanya Naruto mengecup kening Sakura. Kemudian Sakura menahan pergelangan tangan Naruto saat dia aka pergi

"Naruto"

Narutopun menoleh

"cepatlah pulang"

Naruto hanya mengangguk tersenyum tipis kemudian Naruto melangkahkan kakinya dan pergi. Sementara Sakura hanya menatap kepergian Naruto sambil berharap Naruto cepat pulang.

.

.

.

Sakura memijit keningnya yang terasa pening. Akhir-akhir ini dia sering merasa pusing. Hari ini Sakura bebas tak ada jadwal kegiatan apapun, sebenarnya dia ingin pergi berjalan-jalan menikmati hari ataupun menghabiskan waktunya untuk bercerita dengan sahabatnya Ino. Sakura tersenyum lega Ino sudah dilamar oleh Sai seorang fotographer yang tentu pernah bekerja sama denganya. Sakura memutuskan untuk pergi ke cafe sendiri sambil membeli beberapa bahan makanan yang akan dia persiapkan untuk Naruto. Sakura memilih duduk dipojokan caffe sambil menatap ponselnya

"apa anda Sakura?"

Sakura menoleh saat dia sendiri duduk di cafe dan ada seseorang yang memanggilnya. Seorang wanita berambut bergelombang pirang berkulit putih pucat dan manik mata yang berwarna cokelat

"ada yang perlu kita bicarakan, sebelumnya kenalkan namaku Hotaru"

Sebenarnya Hotaru sangat muak untuk bersikap manis pada Sakura. Ingin rasanya dia langsung menyembur Sakura yang telah merebut Naruto dari sisinya. Tapi Hotaru menahan amarahnya. Karena setelah ini dia pasti akan mendapatkan hadiahnya. Hotaru menyerahkan beberapa lembar foto kepada Sakura

"apa ini?"

"kau lihat saja"

Seketika itu Sakura yakin hatinya hancur. Mencelos dipaksa keluar dengan teganya, menyesakan dadanya, meremuk redamkan dirinya. Dan rasa sesak yang menenggelamkanya mencekik seakan membunuhnya

"ini.."

"ya itu fotoku dengan Naruto. Itu foto asli tanpa rekayasa"

Hati wanita mana yang tak sakit saat mengetahui suaminya tengah mencium wanita lain?

"kau fikir Naruto mencintaimu begitu? Heh tentu saja tidak. Naruto itu miliku, dan apa kau tau kenapa Naruto sering pulang malam? Tentu saja dia menemuiku"

Belum sempat Sakura mencerna semua kejadian menghubungkan kejadian yang ada Hotaru semakin mengiris hati Sakura yang sesungguhnya sudah hancur saat mengetahui kenyataan yang sangat menyakiti hatinya.

"kalian dijodohkan karena keluargamu mempunyai hutang pada keluarga Naruto Sakura. Entah hutang maca apa itu yang mengharuskanmu dijodohkan dengan Naruto aku tak peduli. Sejak awal Naruto tidak mencintaimu Sakura! Dia hanya berpura-pura padamu! Bersandiwara didepanmu!"

Cukup sudah! Sakura sudah tak tahan lagi. Wanita dihadapanya ini dengan lancangnya telah merusak dan membunuh hatinya. Dan dengan semena-menanya membeberkan semua yang dia ketahui

"apa maumu?"

"tinggalkan Naruto"

"baik. Kau akan mendapatkan kembali Naruto, tenang saja aku akan memintanya untuk menceraikanku secepatnya. Permisi"

Hotaru tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Sakura beranjak pergi meninggalkan cafe berusaha menahan air matanya didepan wanita arogant itu. Sakura memegang dadanya terasa sangat sesak

"nyonya"

"kita pulang sekarang"

Supir itu khawatir dengan nyonyanya yang tampak mengkhawatirkan. Baru saja Naruto meminta maaf padanya, baru saja Naruto bersikap manis padanya dan tak mengacuhkanya, baru saja Sakura merasa yakin pernikahanya dapat dipertahankan, bisa diteruskan dan yakin Naruto bisa berubah kepadanya. Tapi semua hilang dalam sekejap, hilang sirna ditelan dusta. Cukup, semuanya cukup Sakura sudah tak sanggup lagi. Sakura sudah tak tahan lagi harus mempertahankan pernikahanya yang hanya memenjarakan dirinya

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Yosh akhirnya bisa publish juga.. gomene telat maklum shionn mw un :D. mohon tinggalkan jejak reviews kalian yaak ;)**

 **salam hangat shionn akasuna**


	8. Chapter 8

Jam sudah menunjuka pukul 12 malam, sementara meeting baru saja usai karena pertemuan dengan clientnya yang sedikit bermasalah dengan kerjasama yang akan ditanda tangani kontrak perusahaan akhirnya membuahkan hasil yang cukup memuaskan bagi Naruto, bahkan bisa dikatakan sukses dan itu semua berkat kelihaian sang CEO perusahaan Namikaze Naruto yang sempat beradu argumentasi dengan para pemilik saham, Narutopun memandangi langit malam kota yag tampak sedikit suram dari balik jendela perusahaan. Naruto memasuki lift dan menekan tombol lantai dasar menuju basement tempat parkiran mobil. Setelah memencet remote mobilnya Narutopun memasuki mobil dan langsung pulang menuju rumah, tiba-tiba fikiranya melayang pada sosok wanita bersurai merah muda yang kini menjadi istrinya. Namikaze Sakura, sedang apa dia sekarang? Apakah Sakura sudah makan? Apa dia sudah terlelap sekarang? Apakah keadaan Sakura baik-baik saja? Atau jangan-jangan Sakura belum tidur karena masih menungguinya sekarang? memikirkan itu semua Naruto hanya tersenyum tipis. Tanpa dia sadari, kelembutan dan kesabaran Sakura telah menyentuh relung hati terdalamnya, telah menerangi hatinya yang begitu kelam dan mengangkatnya dari dasar jurang terdalam akan rasa kesepian yang selama ini dialami oleh dirinya. Naruto merasa sedikit demi sedikit dia telah menemukan kembali kepingan hatinya yang selama ini terberai, menemukan kembali cahaya hidupnya yang telah lama meghilang dari dirinya semenjak dia ditinggal pergi oleh ibunya, lama berkutat dengan fikiranya diperjalanan akhirnya Naruto sampai didepan rumah besarnya, dia baru saja pulang. Naruto memakirkan mobilnya kedalam bagasi lalu dia mengunci dan menaiki tangga menuju beranda rumah. Suasana nampak sepi sepertinya Sakura sudah tertidur. Narutopun menuju lantai atas kamarnya kemudian menyalakan lampu dan saat itu juga..

"Sakura-chan kenapa?"

"..."

Hening Sakura tak menjawab. Pemandangan yang "mengerikan" disuguhkan oleh Sakura. Gadis itu tampak berantakan. Dengan mata merah sembab dan tubuh yang pucat, Naruto yang khawatirpun segera mendekat dan menghampiri Sakura, menyentuh lembut pundak istrinya yang kini duduk dilantai dengan wajah yang tertunduk

"Sakura kau kenapa?"

"apa maksud dari semua ini?!"

"maksud dari apa?"

Naruto menatap Sakura dengan perasaan penuh kekhawatiran dan berbagai pertanyaan mulai muncul dihatinya. Sakura mengangkat wajahnya, dan menatap langsung kearah saphire blue Naruto, dan ketika itulah Naruto bisa melihat tatapan mata Sakura, penuh dengan kesakitan. Emeraldnya seolah menunjukan luka yang siapapun yang melihat tatapan Sakura dengan perasaan yang hancur, kacau dan remuk menjadi satu dengan buliran air mata yang keluar dari emerald hijaunya. Sakura melemparkan foto-foto mesra Naruto ke dada bidang Naruto yang sejak tadi dia genggam. Naruto yang khawatir dengan sikap Sakura membelalakan matanya melihat foto-foto mesra dirinya bersama dengan Hotaru. Tampak jelas Naruto yang kala itu berada dibar sedang bercumbu denga Hotaru dengan begitu panasnya, membuat wanita manapun yang berada dalam posisi Sakura sebagai istri Naruto merasakan hancur, kecewa dan penuh dengan luka pengkhianatan.

"Sakura aku bisa menjelaskan semua ini kekeliruan"

"cukup! Aku tak mau mendengarkan apapun lagi darimu Naruto aku tak mau! Apa sebenarnya tujuanmu menikahiku hah? Hutang apa yang dimaksud oleh kekasihmu padaku?"

Naruto tercengang dengan perkataan Sakura. Apa dia telah mengetahuinya? Apakah Sakura mengetahui keterkaitanya dengan masalalu Naruto?, belum sempat kesalah pahaman foto-foto yang Sakura lihat Naruto jelaskan, kini yang ditakuti Naruto benar-benar terjadi. Tentang masalalunya, tentang ibunya, tentang donor jantung, dan tentang mereka dijodohkan, Semuanya kacau balau.

"jawab! Hutang apa sebenarnya yang mengharuskan aku untuk menikah denganmu hutang macam apa?!"

"Sakura.."

Naruto mencoba mendekat dan mendekap Sakura kedalam pelukanya tapi Sakura dengan kasar menghindarinya

"cukup sudah! Pernikahan ini tidak dapat dipertahankan lagi! Aku bisa terima perlakuan dinginmu, sikap acuhmu dan kau yang selalu mengabaikanku aku bisa terima! Tapi motifmu menikahiku alasanmu melamarku itu sangat menyakitkan! Kau.. kau bahklan selingkuh dengan wanita lain! Cukup! Aku taku mau melanjutkan pernikahan ini lagi!"

Sakura pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang termenung disanah. Ck dasar wanita jalang! Dia telah menjebak Naruto!. Baru saja Naruto merasakan hatinya hangat oleh kehadiran Sakura, baru saja Naruto ingin mengubur luka masa lalunya dan mencoba melupakan dendam yang selama ini mengganjal dihatinya malah ada seseorang yang dengan beraninya merusak kebahagiaan Naruto dan menghancurkanya hanya dalam sekejap. Dan itu semua karena wanita sialan pengganggu dirinya dan Sakura. Sekarang Naruto telah kehilangan kepercayaan Sakura, dan masalalu itu seakan terkuak seiring dengan sikap Sakura yang memutuskan untuk pergi

"Sakura tunggu! Aku bisa menjelaskanya Sakura!"

Sakura benar-benar sudah tak mempedulikan lagi Naruto. Dia membereskan barang-barangya dan pergi meninggalkan rumah megah Naruto. Astaga bahkan ini sudah lewat tengah malam..

.

.

.

"forehead ini sarapanlah terlebih dahulu"

"terima kasih ino"

Sakura sebenarnya enggan untuk makan. Akan tetapi dia merasa tak enak pada managernya itu. Tengah malam Sakura memutuskan untuk pergi ke apartemen Ino dengan kondisi yang memprihatinkan. Dia menangis sampai tubuhnya letih dan pucat. Ino yang sedang tertidur terlelap langsung bangkit dari tidurnya kemudian dengan tangan terbuka lebar dia menyuruh Sakura masuk dan menceritakan semua kejadian yang menimpanya. Ino membelalakan matanya seolah tak percaya akan hal yang berat dialami oleh Sakura. Inopun menghibur Sakura dan mencoba menguatkan hati sahabatnya itu.

"Sakura aku rasa kau harus meninggalkan Naruto"

Sakura menyuapi dirinya sendiri dengan sarapan yang sudah dibuatkan oleh Ino dan juga teh hangat untuk menghangatkan tubuhnya. Baru saja sesuap makanan dia masukan kedalam mulutnya Sakura merasa tak enak badan dan merasakann mual yang hebat pada tubuhnya. Dia segera berlari menuju toilet dan memuntahkan apa yang dia makan. Ino yang sedikit terkejut membuntuti Sakura dan melihat Sakura yang masih memuntahkan makananya. Ino menyeringai dan berkata

"Sakura apa kau.."

.

.

Hasil testpack menunjukan positif. Itu sungguh diluar dugaanya, Naruto yang menyentuhnya secara paksa dan brutal ternyata membuahkan hasil janin dirahim Sakura. Tubuh Sakura lemas, belum sempat dia memikirkan kejadian yang menyesakan dadanya. Ditambah sekarang dia hamil anak Naruto. Sakura bingung, entah dia harus merasa bahagia atau apa atas kehamilanya tersebut

"aku rasa kau harus meninggalkanya Sakura. Dengar, kau tak lagi sendirian kau akan menjadi seorang ibu, kuatkan hatimu.. ada seorang anak yang tumbuh dirahimu dan membutuhkan kasih sayangmu"

Jujur sebenarnya Sakura ragu. Sungguh dia ragu keputusan yang harus dia ambil saat ini. Disisi lain Sakura sangat mencintai Naruto, tapi disisi lain Sakura sudah tidak kuat atas perlakuan suaminya itu. Ino benar, Sakura harus kuat. Dia tidak lagi sendiri, ada anak yang akan tumbuh dan membutuhkan kasih sayangnya. Sakura harus tegar

"kau benar Ino. Aku tak mau anak ini tersakiti nantinya. Aku tidak lagi sendirian sekarang"

Sakura tersenyum menatap Ino, tanganya mengelus lembut perutnya yang masih rata. Anak ini bukanlah masalah apalagi beban baginya, melainkan anugerah untuknya dan menjadi alasan kuat Sakura untuk hidup. Sakura bertekad untuk merawat, menjaga dan membesarkanya. Apa yang dikatakan Ino benar adanya. Sakura akan menjadi seorang ibu, dia akan mempunyai anak yang membutuhkan tanggung jawabnya nanti. Dengan kehadiran janin dirahimnya, Sakura harus kuat menghadapi segala cobaan yang kini tengah dihadapinya

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Gomen kalau upnya lama T_T.. reviews kalau berkenan**


	9. Chapter 9

Naruto sudah beberapa hari ini dia tampak begitu kacau semenjak Sakura pergi meninggalkanya. Semua karena wanita sialan itu yang berani-beraninya mengusik kehidupan Naruto. Naruto memegangi dagunya, sorot matanya begitu tajam. Diraihnya ponsel genggam miliknya yang tergeletak didepan meja kerjanya, dan Naruto menghubungi seseorang, selang beberapa lama akhirnya telepon tersambung.

"kiba aku membutuhkan bantuanmu"

Seseorang yang bernama Kiba itupun langsung datang ditempat yang Naruto sebutkan, restaurant yang letaknya seberang jalan tidak jauh dari kantor tempat Naruto bekerja. Dengan setelan jas hitam dan kaca mata hitam yang dia gunakan. Kiba melihat sekeliling restaurant dan mencari sosok Naruto. Seorang pelayanpun menghampirinya.

"sudah reservasi sebelumnya tuan?"

"aku ada janji dengan seseorang, dengan CEO perusahaan Namikaze. Namikaze Naruto"

Pelayan itupun membuka buku yang dia pegang

"mari tuan silakan saya tunjukan tempatnya"

Kemudian pelayan itu menunjukan tempat dimana Naruto telah memesan khusus untuk bertemu dengan dirinya. Naruto yang masih menggunakan jas kerjanya sedang duduk elegant diruangan. Pelayan yang mengantarkan Kibapun membungkukan badan lalu pergi setelah tugasnya telah selesai.

"ada apa?"

Seolah langsung berbicara keinti permasalahan. Kiba yang belum lama datang langsung menanyakan maksud dari Naruto bertemu denganya

"wanita sialan ini dia mengusik hidupku"

"hei, bukankah dia kekasihmu?"

"dulu. Karena aku sudah menikah"

Kiba memegang dagunya, dia pasti mengerti apa yang harus dia kerjakan

"lalu?"

"buat dia jatuh cinta padamu. Terserah, mau cara kotor sekalipun aku tak peduli"

"aku mengerti"

Hotaru adalah tipikal wanita yang haus akan belaian pria. Dia pasti akan jatuh ketangan Kiba dengan segala pesonanya yang ada

"dan..bagaimana dengan istrimu"

Naruto tersenyum miris, hatinya sekan teriris

"akan aku dapatkan lagi dia. Bagaimanapun caranya"

Kiba hanya mengangguk. Dia hafal betul dengan Naruto yang akan melakukan apapun agar dia mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan

.

.

.

"kau yakin mau bekerja?"

Sakura saat ini sedang membaca buku di apartemen barunya

"menurutmu bagaimana?"

"mengingat kondisimu sebaiknya kau beristirahat Sakura"

"kau benar. Tapi aku bosan Ino, maaf karena kau kau tak jadi pergi bulan madu bersama Sai"

"hei forehead kita ini sahabatkan? Tak usah kau fikirkan. Lagi pula Sai masih ada beberapa kontrak kerja yang harus dia selesaikan"

"kau tau? Tinggal sendiri diapartemen itu menyebalkan"

"tapi akukan sering mengunjungimu forehead. Lagi pula sebentar lagikan.."

Ino tersenyum jahil mengelus perut Sakura

"kau akan memiliki bayi. Apartemen ini pasti ramai dengan tangisan bayi"

Sakura tersenyum, setidaknya apa yan Ino katakan menghiburnya

"kau benar pig"

.

.

.

Naruto mendecak kesal diruang kerjanya, sorot matanya tajam mendengar laporan anak buahnya belum membuahkan hasil sama sekali atas pekerjaan mereka.

"bagaimana kalian ini kerja tidak becus! Segera temukan dimana Sakura!"

"ba-baik tuan"

Naruto mematikan kasar sambungan telepon ponselnya dan meletakan kasar asal ponselnya tersebut diatas meja kerjanya. dia mengusap wajahnya sedikit frustasi atas hasil anak buahnya yang mengecewakan dirinya. Naruto geram, dia bahkan tak dapat fokus menyelesaikan pekerjaanya dikantor. Tapi seburuk apapun kondisi yang dia hadapi, Naruto tetap dengan sikap dinginya. Sebenanya apa yang Naruto cari? Apa dia hendak kembali menyiksa Sakura? Atau karena kesalah pahaman dia menjadi gusar karenanya? Bukankah itu tidak maslah? Toh tujuan Naruto adalah membalas dendamnya.

"Naruto"

Minato masuk ke ruang kerja Naruto

"ada yang harus kita bicarakan. Ini menyangkut ibumu"

Saat ayahnya bilang ada sangkut pautnya dengan ibunya, Naruto menuruti apa yang dikatakan Minato, untuk pertama kalinya dia pulang ke rumah ayahnya. Tempat kenangan itu ada, saat masa kecil Naruto, saat ibunya masih hidup dulu. Naruto lebih memilih menggunakan mobil pribadinya sendiri, dari pada ikut dengan ayahnya Minato. Naruto memarkirkan mobilnya dihalaman mansion luas tempat dia tinggal dulu. kemudian dia mengikuti Minato masuk kedalam mansion dan duduk diruang tamu. tak ada yang berubah dari tampilan ruang tamu mansion keluarga Namikaze. hanya kursi dan beberapa parabot lain yang diganti dengan yang lebih elite namun pajangan foto, lukisan masih ada menghiasi dinding ruangan. beberapa foto yang dipajang ada foto dirinya yang berusia 7tahun, ayahnya dan ibunya sedang berfose ria menghabiskan akhir pekan mereka di Eropa. Naruto kecil tampak begitu bahagia dalam foto itu. juga ada beberapa lain foto keluarga, foto saat Naruto menggunakan seragam TK yang tampak begitu menggemaskan. juga satu pajangan figura foto ukuran sedang foto Kushina saat tengah mengandung Naruto dan Minato yang mengelus penuh kasih sayang perut Kushina, foto lainya adalah foto ibunya yang yang berfose sendiri dan menyisir helaian rambut merahnya. dan.. foto yang membuat Naruto seolah tak berkedip adalah foto saat dirinya yang masih kecil memberikan bunga kepadanya ibunya.

"apa yang terjadi dengan rumah tanggamu Naruto? Ayah fikir kalian baik-baik saja. Tapi kalian bertengkar, bahkan Sakura pergi dari rumah. Apa kau menyimpan dan menyembunyikan sesuatu?"

Minato menatap lamat puteranya

"langsung saja ke intinya"

Minato hafal akan sikap dingin anaknya. Sebenarnya Minato juga merasa bersalah, karena dia tak ada untuk Naruto. Selalu menghindar dari Naruto

"ibumu... sebenarnya ibumu"

Minato menghela nafas sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya

"dulu sebelum dia meninggal dia mendonorkan jantungnya untuk Sakura"

Minato mengambil kota berwarna blue sky yang sudah usang

"ibumu menuliskan ini untukmu. Ayah ragu bila menyampaikan ini padamu"

Kotak itu berisikan lembaran-lembaran surat tulisan tangan almarhum ibunya.

"ini.."

"iya itu tulisan tangan ibumu. Ibumu sangat menyayangimu Naruto, ayah tau kaulah yang merasa kesepian, kau yang terpuruk atas kematian ibumu, kau tumbuh dengan kekurangan kasih sayang ibu. Ayah mengerti dan itu semua salah ayah, kau menyimpan luka itu semua sendiri. Kau menjadi kehilangan arah tujuan hidupmu. Menjadikanmu dalam kegelapan, dan tumbuh dengan penderitaan"

".."

"ayah mengerti Naruto. Rasa sakitmu, penderitaanmu, kau tanggung sendiri. Ayah pantas kau salahkan atas itu semua, ayah pantas kau hukum Naruto"

Luka itu menganga kembali, menimbulkan rasa sesak di dada

"meskipun terlambat, ayah mohon maafkan ayah. Maafkan ayahmu ini yang telah gagal menjadi ayah yang baik bagimu, bertanggung jawab untukmu.. maafkan ayah yang selalu menghindarimu, tak dapat meluangkan waktu hanya untuk sekedar bermain denganmu"

".."

Naruto tertunduk, hatinya merasakan kesakitan.

"tapi ayah mohon jangan salahkan Sakura atas apa yang menimpamu. Dia sedikitpun tidak bersalah atas kematian ibumu, ayahlah yang pantas menanggungnya Naruto. Ayahlah yang bersalah padamu"

"kau tau.."

Naruto angkat bicara

"saat teman-teman mengejeku bahwa aku tidak memiliki seorang ibu aku harap ayah datang dan membelaku"

Naruto bangkit dari tempat duduknya

"tapi kau selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaanmu, menenggelamkan dirimu dalam kesibukan. Berharap bisa melupakan sosok ibu, tanpa sadar aku... kau abaikan"

"Naruto maafkan ayah!"

Naruto memegangi dadanya yang terasa sesak.

"entahlah.. aku tidak bisa menjawabnya"

.

.

.

 ** _PRAANGGGG!_**

Naruto meninju kasar kaca besar di wastafel kamar mandinya. Menimbulkan retak pecahan kaca, bunyi nyaring, serta serpihan kaca yang mengenai tangan Naruto yang mengalirkan darah.

"AAARRGGHH!"

Naruto berteriak histeris merasa frustasi. Pelayan rumahnya bahkan tak berani menemui tuanya yang seperti orang kesetanan. Sakit ditanganya seolah tak dapat mengalihkan rasa sakit dihatinya.

"kenapa? Kenapa semuanya seperti ini kenapa?!"

Naruto memaki entah kepada siapa. Dia begitu tersiksa mengetahui sebuah kebenaran yang sangat meremas dan meremuk redamkan hatinya

.

.

 **Untuk anaku Naruto :**

 _Maafkan ibu nak yang tak bisa menjagamu, terus melindungimu dan menyayangimu dengan sepenuh hati._

 _Maafkan ibu yang tak sanggup memberi taumu tentang penyakit ibu.._

 _Maafkan ibu yang tak bisa melihatmu tumbuh menjadi dewasa, menjadi pria tangguh yang sukses._

 _Ibu tidak ingin kau khawatir dengan keadaan ibu karena kau masih kecil sayang.._

 _Ibu sangat mencintaimu nak, karena itu.. ibu tidak ingin meninggalkanmu tanpa kenangan yang berarti._

 _Sebenarnya ibu sangat ingin memberimu seorang adik. Tapi karena ibu tak bisa karena umur ibu tidak cukup panjang karena itu.._

 _Disisa terakhir umur ibu, ibu ingin memberikan seseorang yang kelak akan mendampingimu._

 _Ibu tidak tau pasti, tapi firasat ibu mengatakan bahwa kelak bayi itu akan menjadi pendamping yang sangat baik untukmu. Karena itulah ibu mendonorkan jantung ibu disisa terakhir umur ibu._

 _Bayi itu diberi nama Sakura, dia sangat cantik dan ibu berharap nanti dia akan menjadi obat untuk hatimu._

 _Mengisi kekosongan hatimu, dan ibu yakin kelak Sakura akan memberimu banyak cinta._

 _Mebuki adalah sahabat ibu, teman lama ibu. Dia sangat baik kau tau?_

 _Naruto anaku.. ibu harap kau bisa tumbuh dengan dewasa dan banyak cinta._

 _Maafkan ayahmu yang kurang memberi perhatian padamu, dan fokus pada pengobatan ibu yang sebenarnya sia-sia._

 _Naruto.. ibu titipkan jantung ibu yang saat ini ada pada tubuh Sakura untukmu._

 _Naruto ibu sangat menyayangimu..._

.

.

Sempurna sudah Naruto merasa tertikam oleh rasa bersalahnya pada Sakura. Angan-angan untuk membalaskan dendamnya pada Sakura, tanpa mengetahui kebenaran yang sesungguhnya. Bahwa ibunya tidak mati karena memberikan jantungnya begitu saja, tapi ia mati karena sakit. Dan sebelum kematian ibunya memberikan jantung untuk Sakura, yang Kushina yakini bisa menjadi obat untuk Naruto. Naruto berteriak berharap rasa sakit di ulu hatinya meluap, bahkan dia melukai tanganya sendiri agar rasa sakit itu bisa teralihkan. Tapi percuma, semua sia-sia. Rasa sakit ditanganya, tak dapat menandingi rasa sakit dihati Naruto yang seakan membunuhnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Apakah ada yang baper selain author pas baca ulang dan ngedit fic ini?**

 **ok abaikan author yang mulai ngaco -_- .**

 **yosh jangan lupa tinggalakan jejak di fic ini. reviews kalian menentukan kelanjutan fic ini**

 **sankyuu buat yang udah selalu setia ngikutin, ngefolow dan memfavortikan fic ini.**

 **arigatou gozaimats!**

 **salam Shionn Akasuna**


	10. Chapter 10

Beberapa hari ini Naruto berusaha melacak keberadaan Sakura. Fikiranya tampak kacau, anak buahnya seolah tak bisa diandalkan. Sudah beberapa hari ini juga Naruto terus berkeliling mengendarai mobil berputar-putar tak jelas, menanyakan keberadaan istrinya dimana. Bahkan Naruto pulang hanya untuk tidur beberapa jam saja, selebihnya dia terus berkeliling tanpa tujuan. Sakura sangat sulit untuk dilacak, dia bahkan mengganti nomer ponselnya, begitu juga dengan managernya Ino. Terakhir kali Naruto mendatangi dan menanyakanya Ino hanya menjawab dingin tidak tau. Meskipun Naruto mencurigai Ino pasti mengetahui keberadaan Sakura. Maka Naruto menyuruh anak buahnya untuk mengawasi dan mematai Ino.

"Sakura.. kau dimana?"

Naruto berkata lirih saat mengendarai mobil. Teleponya berdering, Narutopun mengangkatnya

"bagaimana? Apa ada perkembangan?"

"kami sudah menemukanya tuan"

.

.

.

Sakura baru saja pulang dari supermarket. Dia membeli beberapa bahan makanan, sayuran dan sekotak susu ibu hamil. Sakura mengernyit, ketika hendak memasuki apartemenya ternyata gangang pintunya terbuka. Pasti Ino fikirnya, dan ketika langkah kakinya memasuki ruang tamu. Sakura membulatkan emerald hijaunya ketika melihat pria berjas rapi dan dengan irish saphire bluenya yang tajam namun menatapnya dengan lembut seolah mengharapkan sesuatu

"kau? Mau apa kau datang kemari?!"

Belanjaanyapun jatuh ke bawah lantai, emosinya melonjak

"Sakura aku mohon tenanglah. Dan dengar penjelasanku dulu, ini semua kesalah pahaman"

"tidak! Aku tak mau mendegar apapun lagi darimu! Pergi!"

"Sakura aku mohon"

Naruto maju hendak menyentuh Sakura, dan meyakinkanya akan kesalaha pahaman diantara mereka berdua. Sakura mundur, dan dia masih menatap waspada kearah Naruto yang berusaha mendekati dirinya.

Tes..

Setetes darah keluar dan membuat dress putih Sakura yang berwarna putih menjadi merah bercak darah. Dan disusul dengan tetesan darah lainya, dan kemudian mengalir dikaki jenjang Sakura.

Sakura meringis, dia merasakan rasa sakit yang bersumber pada perutnya.

"Sakura kau tidak apa-apa?"

Naruto memandangi Sakura dengan bingung sekaligus khawatir, sementara Sakura yang memegangi perutnya mematung. Perutnya bergejolak hebat, wajahnya menjadi pucat pasi dan tubuhnya terasa lemas.

"astaga forehead kau pendarahan!"

Ino baru saja sampai diapartemen Sakura terkejut

"Naruto cepatlah bawa Sakura ke rumah sakit!"

Naruto mengangkat tubuh Sakura diiringi Ino yang ikut menemani Sakura. Naruto secepat mungkin melesat menuju RS dan Sakura langsung menuju UGD untuk pemeriksaan.

"sa-kiit sekali Ino.."

Sakura meringis menahan sakit.

"forehead tenanglah. Kalian kuat"

Beberapa perawat dan dokter langsung memasuki ruangan menyisakan Ino dan Naruto diruang tunggu. Ino merasa tidak enak karena dia membohongi Naruto. Sebagai sahabat sekaligus manager tentu saja Ino akan melindungi Sakura bukan? Dari suaminya yang menurut Sakura dan Ino sudah begitu jahat.

"Sakura.. dia kenapa?"

Ino ragu, apakah Naruto sudah mengetahuinya tau belum. Tapi Naruto adalah suami Sakura, status mereka masih suami istri.

"Sakura... dia.. sedang mengandung"

Harusnya Naruto senang mendengar kabar bahwa dia akan menjadi seorang ayah. Tapi melihat kondisi Sakura, Naruto sungguh takut terjadi sesuatu pada Sakura dan bayinya. Dokterpun keluar dari ruangan UGD, Sakura dipindahkan ke ruang rawat inap.

"apa disini ada keluarganya?"

"saya suaminya"

"baik silakan masuk keruangan"

Naruto mengekor mengikuti dokter ke ruangan.

"apa terjadi sesuatu?"

Naruto sudah tegang dan cemas.

"untunglah bayinya selamat. Tapi lain kali jangan buat nyonya Namikaze stres atau tertekan lagi. Itu bisa berpengaruh pada kondisi janin"

Usai percakapanya dengan dokter, Naruto hendak memasuki ruangan Sakura.

"uhm Naruto, kalau begitu aku pulang dulu"

Naruto hanya mengangguk. Ternyata pemaksaanya pada Sakura saat pulang dari pesta membuahkan hasil janin dirahim Sakura. Kacau sungguh yang ada difikiran Naruto kacau, bahkan ia ragu. Apakah pernikahanya dapat dipertahankan atau tidak, tapi bukan Namikaze Naruto namanya kalau dia sudah menyerah duluan.

"bayiku.. bagaimana dengan bayiku?!"

Narutoyang mematung langsung menghampiri Sakura.

"sssttt tenanglah. Dia kuat.. dia dapat bertahan"

Naruto mencoba mndekap Sakura, tapi Sakura menggubrisnya kasar

"Sakura..."

Naruto sekuat mungkin menahan air matanya, sakit rasanya pura-pura kuat pada hal hati terasa hancur.

"tak akan aku biarkan kau memiliki anak ini. Pergi!"

"aku mohon untuk kali ini saja tenanglah. Dengarkan aku.. kau membuat anak kita terguncang"

Rasanya Sakura tidak rela mengklaim bahwa anaknya adalah anak Naruto dan Sakura.

"apa maumu?"

"biarkan aku bertanggung jawab. Padamu juga pada anak kita"

"anak kita? Kau fikir kau bisa merebutnya dariku?!"

Kali ini Naruto merasa frustasi menghadapi Sakura.

"beristirahatlah, aku disini akan menjagamu"

"cerai"

Naruto menoleh

"aku mau kita bercerai!"

Naruto langsung memeluk Sakura. Tak peduli Sakura suka atu tidak, menolak atau tidak.

"apa-apaan ini?"

Sakura berusaha mendorong tubuh Naruto dan memukulnya. Tapi percuma saja, dia wanita tak kuat melawan pria.

"kali ini saja aku mohon dengarkan aku.. dengarkan aku Sakura-chan"

Sakura yang awalnya meronta kini terdiam. Sejujurnya dia merasa nyaman saat Naruto memeluknya seperti ini, tapi nalarnya berfikir untuk menolak dan melawan. Meskipun hati kecilnya tidak.

"antara aku dan Hotaru sudah tidak ada hubungan apa-apa lagi. Aku akui dulu kami memang menjalin hubungan, tapi itu jauh sat aku mengenalmu"

".."

"foto-foto itu.. aku sedang mabuk Sakura. Aku tak dapat berfikit sehat saat itu aku mabuk sungguh, aku tak sengaja melakukanya diluar kesadaranku. Tentang perjodohan kita"

Kali ini Naruto terasa tercekak untuk memberitaukanya kepada Sakura. Naruto masih memeluk erat Sakura.

"kau memiliki jantung ibuku, sebelum meninggal dia mendonorkanya padamu"

Sakura terbelalak seolah tak percaya. Dia memiliki jantung Kushina? Jantung ibu Naruto?.

"aku mohon Sakura maafkan sikap buruku padamu selama ini, aku sungguh menyesal. Demi kita, demi anak kita kelak"

"tidak"

".."

"aku tak mau lagi meneruskan pernikahan ini"

"jadi.."

"kita tetap bercerai. Secepatnya"

Naruto melepaskan pelukanya

"baik.. akan aku turuti keinginanmu"

Naruto berbalik dan dan meninggalkan Sakura, tak kuasa menahan tangisnya. Dia tidak ingin terlihat lemah dihadapan Sakura meskipun hatinya sudah begitu tersiksa, tapi kesehatan Sakura adalah prioritas utamanya. Terlebih saat ini Sakura sedang mengandung anaknya.

.

.

diluar perawatan ruangan Sakura, Naruto melangkahkan kakinya dan menutup pintu. Sekilas menatap sakura yang perlahan mulai terpejam dan beristirahat. Mata azure itu menerawang melihat langit yang nampak mulai gelap. Kemudian lututnya terasa lemas, Naruto terduduk dibalik ruangan Sakura. Arah matanya menjadi gelap dan berkabut. Mengapa setelah semua ini, semua yang dia lakukan justru membuat Naruto kehilangan Sakura.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **gomen up.a lama karena author habis UN.. thank's buat yang udah setia ngikutin fic gaje ini. mudah-mudahan sih gak pada kecewa (berharap)... yosh untuk fic selanjutnya author usahakan untuk tidak telat. mohon dukunganya readers :)**


	11. Chapter 11

Beberapa minggu berlalu kini Sakura dapat pulang ke apartemenya dan dapat beraktivitas seperti biasa. Sebenarnya Naruto sangat ingin mengajak Sakura untuk pulang ke rumahnya, tapi Sakura bersikeras menolak. Dan tetap pada pendirianya.

"yakin ingin bercerai?"

"ya aku sangat yakin"

Naruto seolah tak mempunyai pilihan lain, dai sungguh tak ingin percerainya dan Sakura terjadi. Tapi apa yang bisa Naruto perbuat? Apa Naruto akan memaksanya? Tapi sungguh dia tidak bisa melakukan itu. Demi tuhan! Sakura sedang mengandung darah daginya.

"baik akan aku turuti keinginanmu tapi.."

Naruto tersenyum getir.

"izinkan aku untuk merawatmu, merawat anak kita dan menemanimu saat kau akan melahirkanya"

"ya kau boleh merawatnya hanya samapai dia lahir. Dan kita tidak tinggal bersama"

"tapi sakura-chan.."

Sakura mengelus perutnya.

"anak ini miliku"

"baik, aku turuti keinginanmu"

Maka setelah Naruto bernegosiasi dengan Sakura, perceraianpun terjadi. Meninggalkan luka terutama dihati Naruto. Kali ini Sakura harus tegas, sudah cukup dia menderita karena perlakuan Naruto. Dia tidak ingin dirinya dan anaknya kelak menjadi korban. Naruto menemani Sakura, menemaninya pergi ke dokter atau apa saja yang Sakura butuhkan Naruto bersedia siap 24 jam untuknya. Meski tak tinggal seatap, meskipun tak lagi serumah tapi Naruto bersyukur dia masih diberikan kesempatan menjadi seorang ayah meskipun hanya sesaat.

.

.

.

"dia lucu sekali"

"tentu saja. Dia sangat mirip dengan anda tuan"

Naruto melihat haru anaknya yang baru saja lahir kedunia di inkubator. Sakura baru saja melahirkan seorang bayi laki-laki yang sehat, lahir sempurna tanpa cacat apapun.

"anaku.."

Sakura mengelus dan mencium anaknya hendak menyusuinya. Naruto melihat pemandangan yang menakjubkan, untuk pertama kalinya buah hatinya menyusu pada ibunya.

"biarkan aku memberi dia nama Sakura"

Naruto ikut mengelus kepala anaknya dengan lembut dan penuh cinta.

"Namikaze Shinaciku"

sakura fokus menyusui Shinaciku.

"kau ingatkan perjanjian kita Naruto"

"hm"

Baru saja Naruto merasakan kebahagiaan, Sakura tetap bersikeras pada pendirianya.

"tak bisakah aku merawat Shina-kun samapi dia tumbuh besar?"

"perjanjian tetaplah perjanjian, selain itu aku tak mau kau bertemu lagi dengan Shinaciku. Jangan usik hidup kami Naruto"

"tapi Sakura-chan, dia juga anaku"

"aku tak peduli"

Melihat ketegasan dimata Sakura Naruto seakan tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"baik"

Sakura mencium pipi bayinya yang sedang tertidur pulas dalam gendonganya.

"bagaimanapun juga aku adalah ayah dari Shinaciku"

Naruto menatap lamat puteranya.

"setidaknya izinkan aku memengok kalian, sebagai ayah aku ingin bertanggung jawab. Dan kalau kau membutuhkan apa-apa aku harap kau bisa menghubungiku Sakura. Dan tentang Shina.."

Naruto menelan ludah teras berat.

"hak asuhnya memang menjadi milikmu. Tapi aku akan tetap memberi nafkah pada kalian berdua, setidaknya sampai Shina dewasa. Dia juga mempunyai hak atas warisanku, aku hanya minta waktu padamu Sakura untuk bertemu dengan puteraku. Aku ingin merawat dia sampai dewasa dan dapat memimpin perusahaan kelak"

Naruto tersenyum getir menatap Sakura yang tetap melihat Shinaciku tidur dalam gendonganya.

"jaga Shinaciku untuku"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Gomen kalau beneran di buat cerai T_T konfliknya lebih tenang saja ko fic-nya gak bakalan Shionn buat bad ending apa lagi sad ending. arigatou gozaimats yang udah berkenan reviews dan reads fic Shionn ini. shionn harap tidak terlalu mengecewakan**


	12. Chapter 12

Setelah Sakura pulang dari RS Sakura membawa Shinaciku ke rumah lamanya yang dia tempati bersama almarhum oran tuanya, Naruto sudah membujuk Sakura. Tapi tetap hati Sakura seakan tak mau luluh olehnya. Bahkan Sakura sampai berani mengancam Naruto bahwa dia akan melapor ke pihak kepolisian kalau Naruto sampai berani mengunjungi mereka. Sempurnalah sudah Naruto menjalani hari-harinya dengan tersiksa. Rindu pada Sakura dan anaknya yang seakan membuhunya. Naruto hanya bisa mengamati Sakura dan Shinaciku dari kejauhan, melihat sendiri bagaimana putranya tumbuh adalah hal yang menakjubkan bagi setiap orang tua. Tapi lain lagi dengan Naruto yang hanya bisa mengamati dari kejauhan. Putranya Shinaciku persis seperti duplikat Naruto, kecuali matanya. Dia mewarisi mata emerald Sakura. Naruto melihat dari mobil dari kaca hitamnya. Melihat puteranya dalam gendongan Sakura, melihat bagaimana Shinaciku merangkak dan mulai berlatih berjalan. Melihat tingkah anaknya yang sangat lucu dan menggemaskan. Celotehanya, tawanya, bahkan tangisanya adalah musik terindah yang pernah Naruto dengar. Bahkan untuk pertama kalinya Shinaciku berlatih berbicara kata pertama kali yang diucapkan mulut mungilnya adalah "ayah". Naruto yang melihat perkembangan putranya dari kejauhan bahkan tak bisa menahan rasa harunya. Malaikat kecilnya berlatih berbicara dan mengucapkan panggilan yang memang ditujukan padanya.

.

.

.

"hei mana ayahmu?"

"jangan-jangan kau tidak mempunyai ayah ya? Kasihan sekali'

"hahaha"

Beberapa anak mengejek Shinaciku yang terdiam dalam ayunan.

"aku mempunyai seorang ayah!"

"mana ayahmu? Dasar anak haram!"

Bug!

Shinaciku menghantam seorang anak laki-laki yang mencibirnya. Kemudian dia berlari disela tangisanya

.

.

"Sakura?"

"a-ayah? Silakan masuk"

Minato memasuki rumah Sakura

"dimana cucuku?"

"dia sedang sekolah ayah"

"oh begitu. Sayang sekali pada hal aku ingin bertemu denganya, berapa umur Shina-kun sekarang Sakura?"

"lima tahun ayah"

Minato melihat foto Shinaciku yang dipajang di ruang tamu Sakura. Fotonya saat masih bayi dan bagaimana Shinaciku berlatih berjalan. Sangat menggemaskan sekali, persis seperti Naruto saat masih kecil dulu.

"ehm apa Naruto sering berkunjung kemari?"

Sakura terdiam, sebenarnya dialah yang bersikeras menolak Naruto mengunjunginya dan putranya.

"eh.. tidak ayah"

Minato menarik nafas hendak mengatakan sesuati yang mengganjal dihatinya.

"kau tau Sakura? Naruto saat masih kecil dia tumbuh dengan kekurangan kasih sayang"

".."

"aku selalu sibuk dengan urusan kantor, dan mengabaikan keberadaanya. Dulu Naruto sangat manja kepada almarhum istriku, kau pasti taukan Sakura bahwa Kushina mendonorkan jantungnya kepadamu?"

"..."

"semua salahku. Aku mengabaikanya dan menimbulkan sisi gelap dihatinya. Naruto.. sebenarnya sungguh tidak ingin menyakitimu, dia hanyalah anak polos dan kekurangan kasih sayang kedua orang tuanya. Naruto bingung harus melampiaskan kemarahan dan rasa kesepianya kepada siapa dan tanpa sadar dia malah menyakitimu"

Pandangan Sakura meredup.

"karena itu. Kushina sebelum kematianya dia mendonorkan jantungnya kepadamu Sakura. Istriku yakin bahwa kau bisa menjadi obat untuk Naruto, mengisi lubang dihati Naruto. Naruto sungguh tak bermaksud menyakitimu dia tidak tau fakta bahwa ibunya sedang sakit keras dan melampiaskan semua kemarahanya padamu.."

".."

"sebagai ayah yang gagal. Mewakili anaku aku meminta maaf padamu Sakura.. Naruto sungguh dia begitu tersiksa. Sikap dinginya hanyalah topeng belaka untuk menutupi luka dihatinya. Kau tau? Naruto selama ini hanya mengamatimu dan Shinaciku dari kejauhan. Dia tak bermaksud untuk menyakiti kalian, bahkan Naruto yang selama ini dingin dia begitu terharu saat melihat Shinaciku belajar berbicara dan kata yang pertama kali keluar dari mulut mungilnya adalah ayah. Aku mohon maafkanlah Naruto Sakura. Tolong selamatkan Naruto dari sisi gelapnya, dia begitu mencintai kalian berdua"

Mata Sakura mulai memanas

.

.

Naruto melihat sekolah TK. Mengamati dari kejuahn berharap dapat melihat puteranya dari kejauhan. Tapi pemandangan yang membuat dirinya teringat masa lalu menyentuh hatinya. Shinaciku menangis sendirian ditaman. Naruto untuk pertama kalinya membernikan diri menemui puteranya yang sangat dia rindukan itu.

"kenapa kau menangis?"

"mereka.. mereka mengejeku dan mengataiku bahwa aku tidak memiliki ayah"

Hati Naruto tersayat mendengar darah dagingnya sendiri diejek seperti itu. Ingin sekali Naruto mendekapnya dan mengatakan bahwa dialah ayah kandungnya.

"bagaimana kalau kita berjalan-jalan? Kau mau?"

"tapi ibu bilang kalau aku tidak boleh ikut dengan orang asing"

"hei aku mengenal ibumu Shina-kun. Ah bahkan aku mengetahui namamu dan nama ibumu Sakura. Ayo kita pergi"

Shinaciku mengangguk antusias. Naruto untuk pertama kalinya menghabiskan waktunya bersama putranya. Mengajaknya ke taman hiburan konoha wonderland, membelikan Shinaciku mainan dan gulali yang besar.

"om baik sekali padaku"

"tentu. Bagaimana kau suka?"

"hmm!"

Shinaciku mengangguk antusias. Dia memakan gulalinya, dan mendekap boneka rubah yang diaberi nama Kurama yang dibelikan oleh Naruto. Naruto melihat gemas kearah putranya yang memakan gulali. Baru kali ini dia erasa begitu senang dan leganya mengobati rasa rindu pada Shinaciku yang selam bertahun-tahun menyiksanya.

"coba saja ibu disini"

Naruto mengelus kepala anaknya.

"nanti kapan-kapan kita ajak ibumu kesini bagaimana?. Karena kau makan gulali kau pasti ingat ibumu ya? Warna rambutnya seperti gulali itu"

Shinaciku nyengir dengan imutnya.

"benar om. Om tau? Om janjikan akan sering mengajak Shina main?"

"itu pasti!"

Naruto tersenyum puas. Tak ada hari yang lebih baik dibandingkan menghabiskan waktu bersama puteranya.

.

.

Sakura cemas menunggu putranya pulang. Dia menjemput kesekolah ternyata Shinaciku tidak ada disana, Sakura mencoba menanyakan guru ataupun teman-teman Shinaciku tapi tak ada yang melihatnya. Kemana perginya anak itu? Sakura sungguh cemas. Fikiran buruk sudah mengontaminasi otaknya. Apakah dia harus menelpon kepolisian?.

"hallo Ino? Apakah Shinaciku ada dirumahmu?...

Oh tak ada? Lalu Inojin?...

Ia aku mengerti...

Terima kasih Ino"

Sakura menatap jam dinding rumahnya yang menunjukan angka 6 sore. Seharian ini Sakura sungguh cemas, lalu terdengar suara celotehan anak kecil dan suara mobil yang berhenti terpakir didepan rumahnya. Sakura bergegas keluar.

"Shina-kun!"

Sakura langsung berlari memeluk Shinaciku.

"ibu"

"kau kemana saja seharian ini? Kau membuat ibu khawatir!"

Sakura memeluk Shinaciku dan mencium kening anaknya.

"ehm maaf Sakura aku mengajaknya bermain"

Sakura langsung menatap dingin kearah naruto

"Shinaciku cepat mandi dan masuk ke kamarmu ya"

"tapi bu"

Sakura seakan memperingatkanya.

"baik bu"

Shinaciku menuruti perintah ibunya.

"apa yang kau lakukan? Kau ingin mengambil anaku hah?!"

"tidak Sakura. Aku hanya mengajaknya pergi berjalan-jalan itu saja"

"omong kosong! Pergi dan jangan coba-coba mendekati puteraku!"

Shinaciku hanya mematung didepan pintu melihat kearah orang tuanya. Dia tidak mengerti apapun, tapi apa yang dia lihat sungguh tak mengenakan hatinya.

.

.

Sakura mengelus Shinaciku, menemaninya dikamar menunggu Shinaciku terlelap tidur.

"Shina dengarkan ibu ya? Kau jangan bertemu lagi dengan om itu mengerti?"

Shinaciku menatap ibunya dengan ketidakmengertianya.

"tapi om Naruto sangat baik padaku bu. Dia membelikan ini untuku"

Shinaciku menunjukan boneka rubahnya pemberian dari Naruto, Sakura mengambilnya tak suka.

"shina dengarkan apa kata ibu!"

Shinaciku cemberut.

"sebenarnya ayahku siapa bu?"

"eh?"

"sebenarnya ayahku siapa? Kenapa teman-teman yang lain memiliki ayah tapi aku tidak?"

Sakura diam. Baru kali ini putranya menanyakan siapa ayahnya.

"itu.."

"siapa ayahku bu?"

Sakura bingung harus menjawab apa.

"sudah malam. Sebaiknya kau tidur ya Shina, nanti akan ibu belikan boneka yang lebih bagus dari ini"

Shinaciku merebut boneka dari tangan ibunya.

"tapi Shina suka boneka yang ini!"

Sakura mencium puncak kepala Shinaciku.

"selamat tidur sayangku"

Sakura mematikan lampu dikamar Shinaciku dan menutup pintu kamar anaknya.

Kemudian dibalik pintu kamar Shinaciku Sakura menangis. Mengingat percakapanya dengan ayah mertuanya, menangis bagaimana dia merawat dan membesarkan Shinaciku. Kalau apa yang dikatakan oleh ayah Minato benar Naruto menderita saat masa kecilnya tidak lain adalah karena dia sendiri. Semua alasan sudah begitu jelas. Tapi kenapa Sakura begitu ragu?

Ragu untuk berhubungan kembali dengan Naruto, ragu untuk mengakui kepada Shinaciku bahwa ayahnya adalah Naruto. Dan ketakutan terbesar Sakura adalah bahwa suatu saat nanti Naruto akan mengambil Shinaciku dari sisinya. Sakura tentu tidak ingin hal itu terjadi.

"ayah.. ibu.. apa yang harus Sakura lakukan?"

Sakura menghapus air matanya, sedangkan dari dalam kamar Shinaciku yang belum tidur mendengar suara isak tangi ibunya itupun bangkit dari tempat tidurnya membuka sedikit pintu dan mengintip dari balik pintu. Ibunya sedang menangis, mata emerald Shinacikupun meredup. Shinaciku memeluk erat boneka pemberian dari Naruto.

"ibu.."

Sakura duduk dan menundukan wajahnya, tubuhnya sedikit terguncang karena tangisanya. Shinaciku yang bingung harus berbuat apapun kembali ketempat tidurnya, dia tidak mengerti apa-apa mengapa ibunya sampai menangis seperti itu. Shinacikupun berfikir apa karena dia menanyakan siapa ayahnya membuat hati ibunya menjadi sedih?. Tapi salahkah Shinaciku ingin mengetahui siapa ayah kandungnya? Salahkah Shinaciku ingin bertemu dengan ayah kandungnya?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **gomenasai buat chap sebelumnya terlalu short T_T. yosh semoga chap selanjutnya tidak mengecewakan lagi arigatou gozaimats!**


	13. Chapter 13

"anak-anak nanti saat acara pentas seni kalian boleh membawa ibu dan ayah kalian"

Semua murid TK konoha tampak antusias, kecuali Shinaciku.

"Shina"

"inojin?"

"kenapa tampak murung?"

"sensei bilang kita harus membawa ayah dan ibu kita. Tapi ayahku.."

Seorang anak laki-laki kecil mendekati Shina.

"kau kan sama sekali tak punya ayah Shina!"

"ya ya Shinaciku anak haram! Dia tidak mempunyai ayah!"

"hahaha!"

Semua anak-anak menertawainya.

"anak-anak tenanglah"

Sensei Matsuri menenangkan keadaan kelas yang tampak gaduh. Kemudian dia mendekati Shina yang tampak murung.

"nah Shinaciku boleh mengajak nenek, kakek atau saudara Shina. Tidak cuman orang tua saja ko"

Shinaciku terdiam. Bell tanda pelajaran telah berakhir Shinaciku berlari menuju taman yang terdapa ayunan, tempat biasanya dia menyendiri.

"Shinaciku"

Shinaciku menoleh dengan wajah memelas.

"hei jagoan om kenapa tampak murung? Coba katakan siapa yang berani mengganggumu?"

"siapa ayahku?"

"eh?"

"siapa ayahku om?. Teman-temanku mengejeku dan mengataiku anak haram. Aku punya ayahkan om? Aku bukan anak haram?"

Orang tua mana yang tak sakit saat anaknya dikatai anak haram? Hati orang tua mana yang tak tersayat saat yang ada dihadapanya adalah darah dagingnya sendiri tapi tak bisa mengakuinya?.

"tentu Shina punya ayah tentu saja, Shina bukanlah anak haram"

"tapi siapa ayahku om?"

Sebuah pertanyaan yang membuatnya terasa tercekak.

"om adalah... ayahmu.. Shina-kun"

"Shina-kun!"

Shinaciku dan Naruto menoleh, seorang wanita bersurai merah muda datang menghampiri mereka.

"ayo kita pulang"

"tidak mau!"

"Shinaciku jangan sampai ibu memerintahkanmu dua kali agar kau mau menuruti kata-kata ibu"

"benarkah.."

Shinaciku menatap Naruto dan Sakura.

"benarkah om Naruto adalah ayahku bu?"

Sakura mengernyit denga pertanyaan putranya.

"benarkah Shina mempunyai ayah?"

"Shinaciku ayo ikut ibu pulang!"

"kenapa Shina tidak diizinkan bertemu dengan ayah bu?"

"Shina dengarkan kata-kata ibu..."

"jangan memaksanya Sakura"

Naruto merasa terharu bisa mengakui dirinya sebagai ayah kandung Shinaciku.

"jangan paksa anak kita"

"kalau benar om adalah ayahku kenapa om tidak tinggal bersama kita? Kenapa om tidak menemui kita bu?"

"Shina ayah dam ibumu.."

"kau belum mengerti sayang"

Naruto mencegah kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Sakura.

"kalau begitu ayo kita pulang bersama dengan om bu! Akan aku tunjukan pada teman-temanku bahwa Shina bukan anak haram! Shina juga mempunyai seorang ayah!"

"Shinaciku kau tidak mengerti nak.. ayo kita pulang. Jangan membuat ibu marah"

Shinaciku menangis.

"kalau begitu aku tidak mau pulang! Aku tidak mau!"

Shinaciku berlari menghindari Naruto dan Sakura kearah jalan raya tanpa melihat ada mobil truck yang melintas dengan kecepatan penuh.

"SHINA AWAS!"

Terlambat sudah. Tubuh kecil dengan wajah tanpa dosa itu tertabrak mobil dan darah mengalir dari tubuhnya.

.

.

.

Sakura dan Naruto menunggu cemas puteranya dalam penanganan medis. Sakura menangis, bagaimana kalau terjadi sesuatu dengan anaknya? Bagaimana kalau Shinaciku kalau sampai kenapa-napa?. Naruto ikut cemas mereka hanya bisa berdoa agar anak mereka selamat.

"Shina-kun.."

"kau ingat Sakura"

Mata Naruto mulai menerawang.

"saat aku membawamu ke RS ketika kau mengalami pendarahan ketika mangandung Shina.."

".."

"Shina bahkan saat masih dalam kandunganpun dia dapat bertahan. Dia anak yang kuat Sakura, Shinaciku pasti dapat bertahan. Percayalah padanya"

Sakura kini menatap Naruto. Apa yang dikatakan Naruto benar, Shinaciku anak yang kuat. Bahkan saat masih dalam kandunganpun Shina dapat bertahan. Naruto dan Sakura mengamati anaknya dari kaca jendela ruangan tempat Shinaciku dirawat. Hati mereka sakit, tubuh sekecil itu harus terbaring lemah disanah dengan alat bantu pernafasan, selang infusan, dan alat pndeteksi detak jantung. Shinaciku belum melewati masa kritisnya.

.

.

Beberapa hari ini Naruto dan Sakura terus menunggui Shinaciku agar tersadar dari komanya. Minatopun ikut merasa khawatir dengan keadaan cucunya, Ino dan Saipun berusaha menghibur Naruto dan Sakura yang cemas menunggui Shinaciku.

"saat ini Shinaciku membutuhkan kalian berdua. Berkompromilah pada Naruto Sakura, bagaimanapun juga Naruto adalah ayah biologis dari Shinaciku. Dia berhak ada disini"

Ino berusaha menasehati Sakura. Sebenarnya Sakura enggan kalau Naruto ada di RS. Tapi disamping itu, kesembuhan Shinaciku adalah segalanya baginya.

2 minggu usai Shinaciku koma keajaiban seakan muncul padanya. Shinaciku dapat tersadar dan bangun dari komanya serta berhasil melewati masa kritisnya.

"ibu.."

"iya sayang ibu ada disini. Apa yang sakit?"

Sakura mendekat ke ranjang Shinaciku serta Naruto merasakan kelegaan yang luar biasa menghampirinya. Tangan kecil Shinaciku menyentuh tangan Naruto dan Sakura. Shinaciku menyatukan tangan kedua orangtuanya dan mengenggenggam tangan mereka berdua.

"jangan bertengkar lagi"

Kali ini Naruto merasa tersentuh. Anaknya benar-benar anak yang kuat

"jangan bertengakar lagi.. Shina mohon jangan bertengkar lagi"

Sakura menitikan air matanya.

"iya sayang om tidak akan bertengkar lagi dengan ibumu"

"om ayah Shinakan? Kalau begitu Shina boleh memanggil om dengan sebutan ayah iya kan?"

Orangtua mana yang tak akan tersentuh.. anak sekecil itu memintanya untuk memanggil Naruto dengan sebutan ayah. Panggilan yang sejak dulu sangat ingin dia dengar dari bibir mungil buah hatinya.

"i-iya sayang. Mulai sekarang panggil ayah"

"a-ayah"

Naruto terasa tercekak anaknya memanggilnya dengan panggilan ayah. Naruto mendekap Shinaciku dan mengecup kening kepala anaknya.

"Shina ngantuk bu. Shina ingin tidur dengan ayah dan ibu"

"iya Shina ibu akan menemanimu"

"cepat sembuh ya jagoan ayah. Nanti kita akan bermain lagi oke?"

"oke.."

"sekarang beristirahatlah"

Sakura menyelimuti tubuh kecil Shinaciku, sementara Naruto mengecup kening anaknya dan mematikan lampu ruangan.

"Sakura ada yang harus kita bicarakan"

Sakura hanya mengangguk, mereka berdua meninggalkan ruangan Shinaciku dan berada ditaman RS konoha.

"tentang Shinaciku, tak bisakah kita berdamai?. Hanya untuknya saja sekali ini kau mau mendengarkanku"

"aku takut"

Sakura memeluk dirinya sendiri

"aku takut kau mengambil Shinaciku dari tanganku Naruto.. aku takut dia akan pergi meninggalkanku"

"tidak.. itu tidak akan terjadi. Aku tidak akan merebut dia dari sisimu"

"tapi aku takut Naruto"

"hei, anak kita begitu menyayangimu. Mana mungkin dia akan meninggalkanmu Sakura-chan?"

Sakura mendongakan kepalanya dan menatap Naruto, ada kejujuran disanah. Ragu-ragu tangan kekar Naruto memegang pundak Sakura, dan merengkuhnya. Sakura tidak menolak sama sekali saat Naruto menyentuhnya. Dan kini Sakura menenggelamkan dirinya dalam pelukan Naruto. Pelukan yang tidak berubah, meskipun hubungan mereka berubah. Pelukan yang penuh dengan kenyaman, dan pelukan dimana tempat satu sama lain yang pada akhirnya akan pulang kebelahan jiwa masing-masing

.

.

.

Kondisi Shinaciku kini sudah jauh lebih baik, dia sudah dapat diperbolehkan pulang.

"Shina mau dibelikan apa?"

Anak kecil itu hanya tersenyum menatap kedua orangtuanya sambil memeluk boneka Kurama kesayanganya

"tidak, Shina tidak ingin apapun yah"

"Shina.."

Sakura mencondongkan tubuhnya dan menatap mata emerald anaknya yang sama persis seperti warna matanya.

"rajin minum obat ya sayang agar kau cepat sembuh"

"hmm"

Shinaciku hanya mengangguk menuruti pertintah ibunya

"ayah mau kemana?"

"ayah mau pulang sayang. Dan ayah mau bekerja mencari uang untukmu"

"kenapa ayah tidak tinggal disini saja?"

Pertanyaan polos itu keluar dari bibir mungil Shinaciku. Sangat sulit menjelaskan bahwa kedua orangtuanya sudah lama berpisah.

"sayang ayah mau kerja. Nanti ayah pasti akan kesini lagi"

Shinaciku masih dengan ekspresi cemberutnya

"kenapa ayah tidak tinggal bersama kami?"

"Shina meskipun ayah tidak tinggal denganmu tapi ayah akan selalu mengunjungimu. Oke? Jaga ibumu saat ayah tak ada"

Naruto mengecup puncak kepala anaknya, lalu pergi meninggalkan Shinaciku dan Sakura dirumah

.

.

.

"liburan nanti kau kemana Shina?"

"aku tidak tau. Lalu kau?"

Inojin berseru semangat memberi tau rencana liburanya

"ke pegunungan bersama papa dan mamah"

Shinaciku hanya mengayun pelan diayunan kecil taman sekolahnya, dia merasa iri

"apa paman Sai selalu ada untukmu?"

"hmm tentu saja. Papaku itu sangat sayang padaku, bahkan dia mengajariku melukis Shina"

Mata Shinaciku menerawang

"Inojin?"

"hmm"

"seperti apa rasanya memiliki keluarga yang lenkap itu?"

"..."

.

.

Beberapa hari ini Naruto disibukan dengan kegiatanya di kantor cabangnya di Suna yang kebakaran. Dia menghandel langsung ke lapang memastikan apakah ada beberapa barang yang bisa diselamatkan disanah. Untunglah pihak asuransi mau menggungnya, bukan hanya itu. Bahkan Naruto dengan lihai mampu menenangkan para pemilik saham perusahaan. Tak heran banyak perusahaan yang menjalin kerjasama denganya, karena Naruto mampu menaklukan para clientnya bahkan hanya dala sekali pertemuan sudah menandatagani kontrak kerjasama. Fikiran Naruto memang seutuhnya harus menangani insiden kebakaran, tapi ketika dia menatap ponsel dan melihat foto anaknya rasa rindu itu selalu menghampirinya. Bagi Naruto, Shinaciku dan Sakura adalah segalanya. Obat hatinya, cahaya dikehidupanya. Meskipun kenyataan pahit harus dia hadapi bahwa Naruto dan Sakura sudah bercerai. Tapi tiap kali melihat senyum anaknya, celotehan dari anaknya hati Naruto seakan tersentuh setelah sekian lama dalam kegelapan. Naruto pasti akan segera menyelesaikan pekerjaanya di Suna dan sgera pulang demi Sakura dan anaknya.

.

.

.

Shinaciku menunggu ressah ditaman sekolah. Beberapa temanya sudah pulang dijemput dengan orang tuanya

"Shina-kun sedang menunggu ibumu ya?"

Matsuri mendekat dan duduk disebelah Shinaciku

"tidak sensei, aku sedang menunggu ayah"

"ayah?"

"ya. Shina sedang menunggu ayah"

Shinaciku terus melirik kearah jalan raya. Berharap mobil Naruto datang menjemputnya

"Shina maaf yah ibu lama"

Sakura menghampiri anaknya

"ah sensei, terima kasih sudah menemani Shinaciku disini"

Sakura tersenyum, tetapi Shinaciku tak mempedulikan kehadiran Sakura dan senseinya. Dia terus melihat kearah jalan raya melihat mobil yang berlalu lalang.

"kalau begitu aku permisi dulu ya. Sampai jumpa Shina-kun"

Matsuri pergi dan mengelus rambut pirang Shinaciku

"Shina ayo kita pulang"

Shina seolah tak mempedulikan Sakura.

"Shina.."

Shinaciku kesal. Dia mencengkram celananya dan pergi tanpa mempedulikan Sakura

"Shinaciku tunggu ibu!"

.

.

Sakura memasak sesuatu untuk puteranya, semenjak Sakura mengandung dan melahirkan Shinaciku dia mengurangi jadwal kegiatanya sebagai model dan mulai membuka usaha butik dengan Ino. Sakura ingin sepenuhnya fokus membesarkan putera semata wayangnya itu. Shinaciku duduk melamun diayunan dihalaman belakang rumahnya yang dibuatkan oleh kakeknya Minato, dia mendekap Kurama boneka rubah pemberian dari Naruto.

"ayah.."

Shinaciku berkata lirih. Ayahnya yang dinanti-nanti tak kunjung datang, sementara ibunya tak pernah memberi jawaba memuaskan tentang Naruto. Mata emerald Shinaciku meredup, ia meneteskan air matanya menahan rindu

.

.

.

"apakah masalah disini bisa kau atasi sendiri?"

"entahlah Naruto, aku rasa butuh beberapa hari untuk menuntaskan administrasi dan catatan lain usai insiden. Ada apa?"

Naruto mendengus kesal

"ah tidak, aku hanya merindukan putraku"

"oh ya? . kerjamu sungguh bagus. Kami beruntung bisa menjalin kerjasama dengan perusahaaanmu"

Naruto tersenyum dingin kepada Gaara

"bagaimana dengan proposal pembangunanya? Segera serahkan kepadaku, akan aku pelajari secepatnya"

"sekertarisku akan segera mengantarkanya kepadamu. Tenang dan beristirahatlah Naruto"

Gaarapun pergi meninggalkan naruto diruang kerjanya. Demi tuhan, naruto sangat merindukan putranya. Tapi masalah di Suna belum juga beres

"tsk"

Naruto mendengus kesal

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **maaf kalau fic-nya terkesan sedih terus. entah kenapa saat megetik story kebawa baper dan begini deh jadinya.**


	14. Chapter 14

Shinaciku duduk sendirian ditaman sekolah, tempat biasanya dia menyendiri. Shinacikupun mengeluarkan boneka pemberian ayahnya. Katanya ayahnya akan selalu ada untuknya, katanya ayahnya akan sering mengunjunginya, katanya ayahnya akan sering mengajak Shinaciku bermain. Tapi mana buktinya? Ayahnya tak datang sama sekali! Kesal Shinaciku kesal, marah Shinaciku marah dan amat membenci omong kosong yang dikatakan ayahnya. Shinaciku melemparkan Kurama ke tanah kemudian menginjak-injaknya kesal dan penuh emosi.

"bohong! Semuanya bohong!"

Shinaciku mengepalkan tanganya menangis terisak kemudian berlari meninggalkan kuramanya ditaman. Shinaciku menangis sendiri, anak itu kesal.

Kenapa... kenapa orang tuanya membohonginya? Apa salah Shinaciku? Shinacikku hanya ingin merasakan kasih sayang orang tuanya, meskipun ia tau kasih sayang orangtuanya seakan sulit didapatkan.

"Kurama.."

Shinaciku berlari ketaman dan menghampiri boneka rubahnya kemudian menepuk-nepuk bonekanya yang kotor akibat ulahnya tadi. Shinaciku kembali mendekap kurama sambil menangis

"ayah Shina rindu"

.

.

.

Naruto tersenyum lega, Masalah di Suna akhirnya telah ia bereskan. Naruto segera mengemasi barang-barangnya dan menghubungi skertarisnya untuk memesan tiket kepulanganya. Naruto cek out direservasi hotel kemudian dia bergegas pergi. Naruto menyempatkan dirinya untuk membeli oleh-oleh disanah. Dia mengunjungi pasar dan mall, Naruto membeli banyak mainan, putranya pasti akan senang. Naruto juga membeli souvenir dan beberapa barang untuk Sakura. Meskipun dia ragu, apakah Sakura akan menerimanya atau tidak. Naruto sangat bersemangat, ini pertama kalinya dia membelikan oleh-oleh. Semoga suatu saat nanti Sakura bisa memaafkanya. Ah bahkan kata "maaf"pun terdengar terlalu mewah untuknya. Baginya Sakura bisa mengizinkanya untuk bertemu dengan putra mereka saja sudah kebahagiaan tersendiri untuknya.

.

.

.

"Shinaciku tidak ada?"

Wajah Sakura terlihat bingung

"anak-anak sudah pulang dari tadi miss. Aku fikir miss sudah menjemputnya"

"terima kasih sensei"

Sakura meninggalkan Matsuri yang hanya terdiam melihat kepergian Sakura. Ini kedua kalinya Shinaciku menghilang, apakah Shinaciku bersama Naruto? Sakura ragu menanyakanya. Dia juga tak menyimpan nomer ponsel naruto. Bagaimana ini? Sakura memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumah. Berharap tidak terjadi sesuatu dengan putranya.

.

.

Mobil yang ditumpangi Naruto sudah melesat tajam membelah jalanan. Setelah beberapa jam di pesawat turun di bandara Naruto tanpa fikir panjang langsung ingin menemui putranya. Baginya bertemu dengan Shinacikubisa langsung sekejap melupakan rasa lelahnya usai perjalanan jauh. Dan Sakura... ah entahlah, Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum miris. Sambil memegangi dadanya bahwa dia merindukan sosok wanita bersurai merah muda itu.

.

.

Sakura menunggu cemas, sudah pukul 7 malam tapi Shinaciku belum juga pulang. Kemana anak itu? Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya sudah nampak mulai cemas. Apa yang harus Sakura lakukan sekarang? Apa dia harus ke rumah Naruto? Jangan-jangan Shinaciku menginap dirumah Naruto, atau jangan-jangan Naruto akan mengambil Shinaciku dari sisinya. Tidak, ini semua tidak boleh terjadi, Sakuralah yang merawat dan membesarkan Shinaciku selama ini. Naruto tidak berjhak mengambil Shinaciku dari sisinya. Sakura menga,bil tas kemudian bergegas menuju tampat yang dulu pernah dia tinggali bersama mantan suaminya.

"Naruto apa yang kau laku-"

Baru saja Sakura menuju pintu depan Naruto sudah muncul

"Sakura dimana Shinaciku?"

"apa? Bukankah Shina bersamamu? Jangan becanda! Aku hendak mengambilnya dari rumahmu!"

"Sakura apa yang kau bicarakan? Aku baru saja sampai di Konoha, ada masalah di Suna. Dimana anak kita?"

Keteganganpun muncul diantara Naruto dan Sakura

.

.

Mobil sport Naruto melesat menyusuri jalan bersama Sakura

"tenanglah Sakura-chan, kita pasti akan menemukan anak kita"

"tapi ini sudah malam Naruto. Bagaimana kalau terjadi sesuatu dengan dia?"

Naruto menatap fokus kearah jalan dengan cepat mengendarai mobilnya. Menengok ke kiri dan ke kana berharap menemukan putra semata wayangnya. Dimana Shinaciku? Ini semua gila! Baru saja Naruto pulang dan berharap menemui anaknya melepas rindu tapi Shinaciku tidak ada!

"Naruto-kun"

"ya Sakura-chan"

.

.

Taman sekolah, rumah teman-teman Shinaciku, tempat bermain atau tempat dimanapun yang dirasa Sakura pernah Shinaciku kunjungi telah dia telusuri dan hasilnya nihil sama sekali.

"Shina-kun"

Hiks, Sakura menagis sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tanganya. Naruto mendekat dan mendekap sakkura secara perlahan dan membiarkan Sakura tenggelam dalam dada bidangnya, kemudian melepaskan kedua tangan Sakura yang menutupi wajahnya, mengusap lembut punggung Sakura. Sakura tidak menolaknya sama sekali, saat ini dia membutuhkan sandaran. Dan Naruto memberikan sandaran itu. Perasaan ini, perasaan yang dulu dia lupakan seolah tertumpah ruah. Perasaan hangat, damai dan penuh kasih sayang, debaran jantung yang bergemuruh hebat. Rasa takut, rasa rindu beradu menjadi satu. Seakan tak ada kata-kata lagi untuk mengungkapkan itu semua. Pelukan Naruto begitu hangat, begitu nyaman. Sungguh Sakura merindukan pelukan dari sosok laki-laki yang dulu bahkan sekarangpun masih begitu dicintainya. Laki-laki yang untuk pertama kalinya menyentuh relung hati Sakura yang paling dalam, laki-laki yang telah memberikanya seorang malaikat kecil berambut pirang persis seperti dirinya. Sakura menangis dalam dekapan Naruto. Dan Naruto mulai menunduk membisikan sesuatu kepada Sakura

"tenang dan percayalah anak kita pasti akan baik-baik saja"

Ucapnya lirih. Naruto mengecup puncak kepala sakura, sungguh Narutopun saat ini begitu merindukan Sakura. Menikmati momen yang dulu pernah dia rasakan bersama Sakura saat mereka masih bertunangan dulu. Namun keegoisan dan dendamlah yang menutupi kenyataan bahwa akhirnya mereka saling mencintai satu sama lain.

.

.

Pukul 11 malam sudah Naruto dan Sakura berkeliling menyusuri tempat-tempat yang mungkin akan Shinaciku kunjungi. Bahkan Naruto mengerahkan anak buahnya untuk mencari keberadaan putranya.

"Shina-kun kau dimana"

Naruto sudah mulai kesal, fikiranya kalut memikirkan dimana putranya. Tubuhnya sudah begitu letih, tapi dia harus segera menemukan Shinaciku sebelum sesuatu yang buruk terjadi. Naruto ingat tempat yang dulu pernah dia kunjungi bersama dengan Shinaciku

"aku pernah pergi bersamanya ke suatu tempat.."

.

.

Taman hiburan Konoha itu masih tetap ramai meskipun jam sudah menunjukan tengah malam. Tampak pengunjung berlalu lalang melewati Naruto dan Sakura

"kau yakin Shina ada disini?"

"aku pernah mengajaknya kemari, ayo"

Sakura dan Narutopun bergegas menelusuri setiap wahana yang ada disanah, perasaan mereka sungguh begitu cemas.

"Shina kau dimana?!"

Naruto dan Sakura bergegas dan tanpa sadar mereka bergandengan tangan agar tidak terpisah. Sakura terpekur melihat sesuatu yang dikenalinya

"itu.."

Naruto segera mengambil sesuatu yang dimaksud Sakura.

"tak salah lagi Shina ada disni"

Naruto mengambil boneka rubah dan terus menelusuri taman bermain itu. Nafas mereka tersenggal, tapi mereka tidak boleh menyerah. Sampai seluruh wahana mereka cari, pos penjaga, dan pusat informasi mecari Shinaciku. Bahkan Naruto memerintahkan anak buahnya untuk bergegas mencari keberadaan puteranya di Konoha Land. Tidak salah lagi Shinaciku pasti ada disini, mereka telah mendapatkan petunjuknya, tapi masalahnya Shinaciku sampai saat ini belum ditemukan juga.

"Shina kau dimana?!"

Sakura dan Naruto melewati taman menuju perbukitan yang terdapat jurang

"Shina!"

Sakura terus memanggil-manggil puteranya berharap bisa menemukanya.

"Naruto"

Sakura memanggilnya dan mata mereka tertuju pada seorang anak kecil berambut pirang yang tengah menangis sendiri

"Shina-kun!"

Sakura segera berlari ingin mendekap puteranya

"jangan mendekat!"

Shinaciku seolah mengancam ibunya

"jangan mendekat atau aku akan lompat!"

Shinaciku mengancam, dia berada dipinggir jurang

"Shina apa yang akan kau lakukan nak?"

"bohong"

Shina mulai terisak

"ayah dan ibu membohongiku! Semuanya bohong!"

"Shina ayah tak bermaksud membohongimu"

"lalu apa? Kenapa kalian tak pernah akur? Kenapa kalian tidak bersama? Kenapa kalian bersama hanya saat Shina sakit kenapa?! Apakah Shina harus sakit lagi biar kalian bisa memperhatikan Shina?!"

Perkataan puteranya seolah menampar Naruto dan Sakura

"Shina.. Shina hanya ingin seperti anak-anak lain ayah! Shina hanya ingin seperti teman-teman Shina! Apa Shina salah?"

"Shina kemari nak, jangan buat ayah dan ibumu khawatir"

"tidak mau!"

Kali ini ulah anaknya membuat Naruto kebingungan.

"apa Shina harus loncat agar Shina bisa merasakan kasih sayang kalian dan tidak diejek lagi?"

Naruto dengan gerakan cepat melesat menarik tangan putranya yang nekat berdiri dipinggir jurang dan langsung memeluknya mengamankan putranya

"lepaskan aku!"

"Shina maafkan ayah"

"tidak! Ayah pembohong! Ayah dan ibu jahat!"

Sakura ikut mendekap puteranya

"Shina ibu mohon hentikan nak, jangan buat ibu khawatir lagi"

Sakura menangis merasa sakit

.

.

Shinaciku tengah tertidur pulas dikamarnya, dia kelelahan. Sakura merasa lega tidak terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada puteranya

"Sakura.."

Naruto berkata lirih, kemudian Sakura menutup knop pintu kamar memeluk dirinya, masih merasakan kecemasan yang sama.

"Sakura.."

Naruto kembali memanggilnya, kemudian mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantong jasnya. Kotak beludru kecil berwarna biru dan mengeluarkan sesuatu didalamnya. Sebuah cincin bertahtakan berlian dengan ukiran yang sangat indah. Sakura masih terdiam

"aku mohon padamu menikahlah denganku, demi anak kita"

Naruto mulai mengutarakan maksud hatinya

"aku minta maaf Sakura telah memperlakukanmu dingin saat kita menikah dulu aku minta maaf padamu"

".."

"memang tujuan awalku menikahimu adalah untuk balas dendam, kalau kau bilang aku bajingan. Ya aku memang pantas disebut bajingan. Tapi Sakura saat kau mengandung Shinaciku dan aku mengetahui wasiat terakhir ibuku aku.."

Naruto memegang dadanya menekan segala rasa yang ada

"Sakura berikan aku kesempatan, setidaknya untuk Shina. Biarkan dia merasakan kasih sayang dari kita, cukup aku saja Sakura yang menderita dengan masa kecilku cukup aku... hatiku sungguh sakit saat mendengar anak kita di bully anak haram hatiku sungguh terluka saat Shina menangis iri dengan teman-temanya yang bersama orangtua yang lengkap. Aku mohon Sakura.."

Mata Sakura mulai panas mendengar pernyataan dari Naruto

"biarkan anak kita merasakan kasih sayang lengkap dari orang tuanya. Aku memang sudah begitu jahat padamu Sakura, tapi satu hal yang kini aku sadari bahwa aku sungguh mencintaimu. Kau dan Shina adalah obat, obat hatiku yang selama ini berada dalam kegelapan. Kau adalah cahaya, semangatku untuk hidup. Aku mohon Sakura, hukumanmu padaku sudah cukup aku rasakan. Selama 5tahun aku tak bisa bertemu denganmu dan putera kita, kali ini.. berikan aku menjadi kesempatan menjadi ayah yang baik, menjadi suami yang baik untukmu dan Shinaciku aku minta padamu Sakura"

".."

"aku sungguh menyesal dan sudah cukup menderita, tak bisakah kau kembali padaku? Setidaknya demi anak kita Sakura. Aku mohon biarkan anak kita merasakan kasih sayang kita"

Sakura menangis mendegar pengakuan Naruto

"demi anak kita"

Sakura menghapus air matanya

"A-aku mau Naruto"

Naruto seolah tak percaya dengan jawaban Sakura

"ya Sakura?"

"ya aku mau dan bersedia menjadi istrimu"

Awalnya Naruto tersenyum tipis kemudian senyumanya berubah menjadi lebar seolah kebahagiaan menjalar di syaraf-syaraf tubuhnya yang selama ini merasakan kesakitan yang sudah begitu lama ditanggungnya. Naruto menyematkan cincin dijari manis Sakura dan menghapus air mata Sakura. Lalu perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya kepada Sakura, Sakura menegakan kepalanya dan dahi mereka bertemu. Shafire menatap lembut emerald, kemudian bibir mereka bertemu dalam ciuman kasih sayang. Melepaskan segala kesakitan yang ada, melupakan dendam dan keegoisan yang selama ini membelenggu hati mereka untuk bersatu. Dan akhirnya menyatu karena ada seorang malaikat kecil yang membutuhkan mereka, ada seorang anak kecil yang menginginkan kasih sayang mereka. Sakura dan Shinaciku adalah obat bagi hati Naruto yang selama ini berada dalam kegelapan. Sakurapun sadar bahwa keegoisan, rasa sakit dan dendamnya tak selamanya benar. Karena ada satu hal yang tanpa mereka sadari bahwa masa lalu tak akan pernah menang, karena ia selalu dibelakang. Sakura dan Naruto mengikrarkan janji dalam ikatan suci pernikahan yang dulu pernah mereka ingkari. Dan akhirnya kebahagiaan itu datang menjemput Naruto, Sakura serta anak mereka Shinaciku

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **next chapter epilog antara Naruto,Sakura dan juga Shinaciku :).. terima kasih banyak buat yang udah setia mengikuti fic gaje ini. see you next chap**


	15. Chapter 15 (epilog)

Tangan kekar tan itu menyentuh lembut pusara yang sudah tampak lama tidak dikunjunginya.

Pemakaman umum Tokyo nampak begitu sepi, barisan nisan yang berjajar rapi pepohonan yang tumbuh disekitar makam. Dan burung-burung yang terkadang hinggap diatas nisan. Pandangan pria bermarga Namikaze itu meredup, tanganya masih menyentuh nisan yang berdiri tegak dihadapanya. Angin menghempaskan dedaunan yang berada disekitar kompleks pemakaman umum.

Naruto masih terpaku melihat nisan yang berdiri tegak didepanya. Suasana makam terasa sepi, seolah hanya keheningan dan deretan nisan yang berjejer rapi yang tersaji. Ranting pepohonan bergoyang dihembuskan angin. terdapat satu dua burung yang hinggap diranting pohon. Sementara itu, Naruto masih saja terpaku pada makam dihadapanya.

Naruto merasakan pundaknya disentuh oleh jemari lembut, jemari yang kini kembali menjadi istrinya

"Naruto.."

Suara wanita itu memanggil namanya. Naruto menggunakan kacamata hitam, bukan sekedar untuk melindunginya dari sinar matahari. Meskipun hari ini nampak begitu mendung, tapi untuk menutupi kesedihanya. Kesedihan yang tiap kali terbuka bila mengingat masa kecilnya

"kami datang mengunjungi ibu.."

Suara wanita itu begitu lembut dan terdengar seperti bisikan hanya Naruto saja yang mendengarkanya karena tidak ada siapapun disana kecuali mereka.

"ibu pasti senang melihat kita.."

Jemari lentik wanita itu menggenngam erat tangan kekar suaminya, seolah memberi kekuatan bahwa Naruto tidak lagi sendiri dan memberi tau ada kami disini.

Naruto menoleh melihat kearah wanita yang dicintainya Sakura tersenyum lembut padanya, juga putera semata wayang mereka yang berwajah _innocent_ yang menggemaskan.

"ini makam nenekmu sayang.."

Ucap Sakura sambil membelai rambut pirang puteranya dan melihat kearah nisan dengan tulisan kanji merangkai huruf "Kushina Namikaze"

"kira-kira nenek sedang apa ayah? Apa nenek bahagia disana?"

Naruto tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan polos puteranya

"tentu saja. Nenek bahagia karena ini pertama kalinya Shina mengunjungi nenek bukan?"

Shina mengangguk kemudian dia melihat kearah nisan dan meletakan setangkai bunga dipusara makam neneknya.

"ini untuk nenek.. semoga nenek suka"

Sakura menatap lamat ke nisan itu. Tanpa ia sadari sebulir air mata terjatuh, secara diam-diam tanpa diketahui Naruto dan puteranya yang masih terpaku melihat makam Sakura menyeka air matanya. Sakura teringat pesan terakhir mendiang mertuanya, dan pengorbanan terakhir sebelum menghembuskan ajalnya. Kushina mendonorkan jantungnya untuk Sakura, sehingga Sakura bisa hidup sampai sekarang. Sakura juga mengingat bahwa Kushina menitipkan Naruto kepadanya, menjadi obat dan mengisi kekosongan dilubang Naruto. Menjadi obat dihati Naruto dan juga menjadi penyemangat baru dihidup Naruto yang selama ini berhati dingin dan tumbuh dengan kekuarangan kasih sayang kedua orang tuanya.

Sakura begitu tersentuh mengetahui pengorbanan yang telah dilakukan Kushina untuknya dan juga Naruto suaminya. Sakura berjanji didalam hatinya mulai saat ini Sakura tidak akan membiarkan Naruto sendirian lagi, mulai saat ini Sakura akan selalu ada dan mendampingi suaminya dalam keadaan apapun.

Apa yang dikatakan Minato benar, Kushina sekilas mirip denganya. Saat percakapan mereka di hotel tempat pertama kalinya Naruto dan Sakura dipertemukan saat perjodohan mereka. Kini semua rasa sakit, dendam dimasa lalu, dan luka tertutup sudah dengan lembaran baru yang telah mereka mulai. Naruto menikahi kembali Sakura atas dasar cinta dan kasih sayang. Membentuk kembali keluarga yang utuh untuk Shinaciku putera mereka. Cukup Naruto saja yang menderita akan masalalunya, cukup Naruto saja yang tumbuh dengan kekurangan kasih sayang kedua orang tuanya. Tapi tidak dengan anaknya, Shinaciku harus tumbuh dengan penuh rasa kasih sayang penuh dari dirinya dan juga Sakura Shinaciku berhak untuk merasakan kebahagiaan dan saat-saat pertumbuhanya yang didampingi orangtuanya. Naruto memegang erat jemari Sakura dan menatapnya, kemudian merengkuhnya juga Shinaciku dalam pelukan yang hangat. Shinaciku tersenyum, dia merasakan sesuatu yang lain. Ada seseorang yang juga ikut memeluk mereka bertiga, ada seseorang yang ikut hadir ditengah-tengah mereka. Narutopun ikut tersenyum, dia juga merasakan apa yang puteranya rasakan. Sakura membenamkan wajahnya kedalam pelukan. Dia merasakan ada jemari lembut yang lain sedang ikut memeluk dirinya selain Naruto dan juga puteranya.

Dan sosok itu adalah Kushina.. hadir ditengah-tengah mereka dan memeluk mereka. Naruto diam, menikmati suasana yang begitu menentramkan hatinya. Sakurapun ikut larut dalam suasana. Biarlah saat ini mereka dalam keheningan, merasakan sosok kehadiran arwah yang begitu mereka cintai dan rindukan. Shinacikupun begitu, anak kecil itu tersenyum lebar tanpa ocehan yang biasa dia lontarkan kepada kedua orang tuanya.

.

.

Setelah beberapa lama berada dimakan, mendoakan dan menaburkan bunga diatas makam mereka bertiga beranjak pergi meninggalkan makam. Shinaciku berada ditengah bergandengan tangan dengan ayah dan ibunya. Naruto melepaskan kacamata hitam yang bertengger dihidung mancungnya merasa lega setelah mengunjungi makam ibundanya yang begitu dicintainya. Naruto merasa begitu ringan, sedangkan Sakura tersenyum sumringah sesekali menatap Naruto dan juga puteranya. Mendoakan arwa seseorang yang begitu mereka cintai. Shinaciku menoleh kebelakang saat beberapa meter meninggalkan makam, emeraldnya melihat sosok arwah wanita bersurai merah tergerai indah dihempaskan angin dan tersenyum kepadanya. Emerald Shinaciku membulat kemudian dia melihat kearah ayah dan ibunya hendak memberitahu. Namun yang bocah kecil lihat ayah dan ibunya tersenyum saling berpandangan, Shinaciku mengurungkan niatnya. Shinacikupun kembali menoleh kebelakang, arwah wanita itu melambaikan tangan dan perlahan sosoknya menjadi pudar dan menghilang.

"nenek.."

.

.

.

Pagi-pagi sekali Sakura sudah berada didapaur berkutat dengan berbagai bahan makanan. Dengan cekatan Sakura memotong paprika hijau dan merah kemudian dia tumis bersama campuran bahan yang lain.

Naruto yang sudah bangun dari tidurnya tersenyum ditangga melihat Sakura yang sedang sibuk memasak. Kemudian dia turun dan menuju Sakura, Sakura yang sedang sibuk dan fokus menyiapkan berbagai makanan dibuat terkejut Naruto memeluknya dari belakang

"Na-naruto.."

"hmmm..?"

Naruto bergumam tidak mempedulikan keterkejutan Sakura, Naruto mempererat pelukanya dan mencium wangi cherry dileher istrinya.

"aku sedang memasak"

"lalu..?"

Naruto menjahili Sakura melepaskan celemek yang digunakan istrinya, mengetahui apa yang akan dilakuka suaminya Sakura meneggenngam tangan Naruto

"jangan mengganguku.."

"tapi aku suka saat seperti ini Sakura-chan"

Sakura menghentikan aktivitas suaminya, mematikan kompor dan membalikan badan melihat langsung kearah suaminya.

"nanti kita akan membangunkan Shina"

"kita memang akan membangunkanya sayang.."

Sakura memasang wajah cemberut

"cepatlah mandi aku akan menyiapkan sarapan dan bekal untuk kita piknik"

"oke..oke"

Narutopun melepaskan pelukanya, sementara Sakura menyalakan kompor dan hendak kembali menyentuh bahan-bahan yang hendak dia masak

"sayang.."

Sakura menoleh

CUP

Satu kecupan singkat dibibir Sakura berhasil membuat Sakura merona merah

"ini untuk sarapan pembuka"

Naruto tersenyum, kemudian melangkah keatas kamar mandi sambil tersenyum dan menggoda Sakura.

.

.

Naruto sudah bersiap dengan pakaianya yang terlihat santai namun tetap casual. Sementara sakura menggunakan dress putih tanpa lengan dengan tali pita dibelakang yang menambah kesan lembut dan menawan. Selesai merapikan bekal yang hendak dia bawa Sakurapun menuju lantai atas kamar anaknya Shinaciku, Narutopun ikut menyusul dibelakang Sakura.

"dia masih tertidur tsuma.."

Sakura tersenyum melihat puteranya yang masih tertidur pulas. Bagaimana tidak? Semalaman Shinaciku asik bermain dan tidak sabar menantikan ajakan orang tuanya untuk pergi berlibur. Sampai tengah malam Shinaciku baru tertidur pulas usai bermain dan menyiapkan mainanya untuk besok.

"lihatlah dia persis sepertimu anata.."

"tapi dia mewarisi emerald indahmu sayang"

Naruto melihat kearah Sakura, sementara Sakura bersemu merah

"anaku yang tampan.."

Sakura membelai lembut surai pirang puteranya

"hei, mau sampai kau tidur? Ayo bangun jagoan.."

Naruto yang gemas mencubit pipi chuby Shinaciku, sementara yang dicubit hanya meringis pelan dan tetap meringkuk tidur seperti janin

"ah, lihatlah sifat siapa yang ditirunya.."

"Shina-kun.. ayo bangun sayang"

Namun Shinaciku enggan membuka kelopak matanya,

"oke kalau tidak bangun juga piknik kita batal.."

Goda Naruto..

Narutopun menyeringai jahil melihat puteranya yang masih tertidur. Naruto yang isengpun menjahili puteranya dengan mencolek pinggang anaknya. Sontak Shinaciku merasa geli dan tubuhnya menggeliat

"geli ayaaaah.."

Kata Shinaciku manja dan dengan mata yang masih sayu dan terlihat mengantuk

"ayo mandi sayang kitakan akan pergi hari ini"

Shinaciku menguap dan mengucek kedua emeraldnya lalu bergegas pergi kekamar mandi.

Sakura menyiapkan pakaian Shinaciku, sedangkan Naruto menuju garasi rumah mengeluarkan mobilnya.

"sudah siap sayang?"

Sambil menatap barang dan makanan Sakura menoleh kearah puteranya.

"eh sebentar bu.."

Sakura yang sudah selesai merapikan barang-barangpun keluar, sementara Shinaciku nampak sibuk mencari sesuatu

"Shina ayo keluar.."

Setengah berteriak saat ada diluar rumah puteranya belum keluar

"sebentar bu.."

"Shina kau sedang apa? Ayo cepat.. ayah sudah menyalakan mobilnya"

Shinaciku nampak sedang sibuk mencari-cari sesuatu, kamar yang semula rapi telah dirapikan ibunya dibuat berantakan.

"nah ketemu!"

Pekik Shinaciku, kemudian dia bergegas kelur menghampiri ibunya dan menaiki mobil. Shinaciku duduk dibelakang bersama dengan boneka kesayanganya Kurama.

Naruto menjalankan mobil dan menginjak pedal gas, mereka berangkat. Dan dalam perjalanan Sakura menoleh kebelakang melihat gemas kearah puteranya

"anak kitakan laki-laki kenapa anata membelikanya boneka?"

Naruto tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan dari isterinya.

"eh.. sebenarnya dulu saat aku masih kecil ibuku pernah membelikan boneka ya tapi setidaknya bukan untuk perempuan yang terkesan _girly_. Dan entah kenapa saat aku tidur memeluk boneka dari ibuku itu selalu membuatku nyaman"

Sakura mengernyit, dan untuk beberapa saat dia terkikik geli mendengar jawaban dari suaminya

"kenapa tertawa..?"

"itu lucu anata, kebiasaaanmu sewaktu kecil aku baru mengetahuinya"

"yah.. setidaknya itu membuatku tertidur nyenyak saat ibuku tak lagi ada disisiku"

Sakura berhenti tertawa ketika mendengar jawaban Naruto tentang ibunya

"dan lihatlah Shinaciku kita meniru kebiasaan ayahnya.."

Shinaciku yang duduk dibelakang tertidur pulas sambil mendekap kurama. Mereka baru sampai ditengah jalanan yang macet. Dan ketika lampu merah barulah Shinaciku terbangun

"ayah.. berapa lama lagi kita akan sampai?"

Tanyanya sambil mendekat kearah bangku Naruto

"mungkin sekitar satu jam lagi sayang.."

Naruto melihat kearloji dipergelangan tanganya

"huh.. lama"

Shinaciku nampak kesal

"jalanan sedang macet sayang"

"ya bu.. tapi Shina-kan sudah tidak sabar lagi. Ayah janji akan membuatkan Shina layang-layang kalau sudah sampai"

"pasti nak"

Beberapa menit lampu hijaupun menyala. Naruto menginjak pedal gas dengan kecepatan sedang membelah jalanan dan menembus kemacetan. Nampak emerald Shinaciku memandang takjub kearah laut dijalanan yang mereka lalui. Irish emeraldnya berbinar, dan wajah lucunya nampak riang.

.

.

Mereka telah sampai, Naruto memarkirkan mobilnya di vila yang telah mereka sewa. Shinaciku yang sering tertidur dalam perjalanan bangun dengan antusias. Sambil membawa Kurama Shinaciku menghampiri ayah dan ibunya.

"ayah.. ayo buatkan Shina layang-layang!"

Sementara itu Naruto mengangkat koper dan memasuki vila

"Shinaciku makanlah dulu.."

"tapi Shina tidak lapar"

Sakura tau kebiasaan Shinaciku tidak akan makan kecuali keinginanya terlebih dulu dituruti.

"ayah akan buatkan layanganya tapi Shina makan dulu oke?"

"yaaah baiklah.."

Shinacikupun menurut, Sakura bergegas menuju kamar dan merapikan pakaian mereka. Lalu pergi kedapur untuk menyiapkan makan putera semata wayangnya itu.

Shinaciku makan ditemani Sakura di teras depan sambil melihat pegunungan, lalu Naruto mengambilkan peralatan yang akan dipakai untuk membuat layang-layang.

"kau akan bermain dengan Shina..?"

"yaah anak kita ingin bermain"

"perluku buatkan makanan?"

"bagaimana kalau kita makan diperkebunan teh? Disanah cukup menyenangkan. Tinggal bawa saja makananya kita makan disanah sambil menggelar tikar"

Naruto tersenyum.

Merekapun pergi menuju perkebunan. Sakura menggunakan topi bundar berwarna cokelat pudar dengan hiasan pita yang mengelilinginya. Sementara Naruto berpakaian santai. Naruto menggelar tikarnya kemudian dia membuatkan layangan untuk Shinaciku, sambil meraut kemudian memberi lem jadilah layang-layang. Emerald Shinaciku berbinar

"bagus ayah!"

Shinacikupun berlari meninggalkan Naruto dengan Sakura asik dengan layangan barunya. Sambil berlari-lari riang dia berusaha menerbangkan layanganya diperkebunan teh.

"oh iya hampir saja Shina lupa!"

Pekiknya pada diri sendiri, Shinacikupun berlari menuju vila.

Sementara itu Naruto dan Sakura yang sedang bersantai duduk saling berdekatan. Naruto meraih jemari Sakura dan menciumnya dengan kecupan lembut.

"Naru.. nanti Shina.."

"dia sedang asik bermain sayang"

Narutopun semakin dekat kearah Sakura dan merengkuh pundaknya, Sakurapun bersandar pada dada bidang Naruto. Kemudian mereka saling bertatapan mesra

"ayah! Ibu!"

Suara cempreng khas itu mengagetkan mereka berdua. Naruto yang dibuat kikuk melepaskan pelukanya, sementara Sakura memalingkan wajahnya.

"iya ada apa sayang"

"nih.."

Shinaciku menyodorkan sesuatu pada ayahnya. Narutopun meraih kotak pemberian Shinaciku kemudian membukanya. Irish saphire biru Naruto berkaca-kaca

"ini.."

"itu dari kakek.. kakek bilang pada Shina kalau itu milik ayah. Namanya Gamakichi bukan?"

Naruto mengeluarkan boneka berukuran sedang berbentuk kodok dan mengamatinya

"ayah ibu Shina main dulu"

Shinacikupun berlari meninggalkan kedua orang tuanya. Sakura dan Narutopun menghembuskan nafas sama-sama merasa lega Shinaciku pergi

"anata.."

"ini pemberian ibuku. Aku fikir Gamakichi menghilang saat aku kecil dulu, ternyata ayah yang menemukan dan menyimpanya"

Sakura menatap suaminya yang masih memegang boneka pemberian ibunya dulu

"tapi biarlah boneka ini menjadi milik Shina.."

Naruto tersenyum, kemudian meletakan kembali boneka kodok yang bernama Gamakichi itu dan kini perhatianya fokus sepenuhnya pada istrinya tercinta. Naruto merengkuh Sakura dalam pelukanya, mencium perpotongan bahu dan leher dengan aroma yang selalu Naruto rindukan. Tangan kekarnya menggoda Sakura yang menggunakan dress putih tanpa lengan, jemari lentik Sakurapun memegang mesra punggung suaminya.

.

.

Sementara itu, bocah pirang bermata emerald dengan lincah mencoba menerbangkan layangan yang dibuat ayahnya. Berkali-kali Shinaciku gagal menerbangkan layanganya, tapi bocah pirang itu tidak menyerah dan terus mencoba meski beberapa kali Shinaciku sempar terjatuh saat menuruni lereng perkebunan teh. Emerald Shinaciku membulat ketika melihat pohon teh yang bergerak-gerak dan menemukan seekor kelinci putih yang berlari. Tertarik, Shinacikupun mengejarnya.

"huh, dia cepat sekali.."

Nafas Shinacikupun terengah mengejar kelinci putih itu. Merasa sebal Shinaciku mencoba kembali menerebangkan layanganya.

Pemandangan perkebunan teh itu sangat menarik dengan panorama pegunungan yang mengelilinginya. Sesekali wajah imutnya tersenyum senang, karena akhirnya Shinaciku bisa merasakan kasih sayang dari kedua orang tuanya tanpa kekurangan apa-apa. Shinaciku memandangi perkebunan teh yang luas. Dia merasa takjub, melihat perkebunan yang sedikit berkabut. Kelinci itu tiba-tiba melompat Shinacikupun dengan bersemngat kembali mengejar kelinci putih itu berlari dengan riang sambil membawa layanganya.

.

.

Ditempat lain, Naruto dan Sakura sedang bermesraan penuh cinta. Naruto mengecup leher Sakura dengan mesra dan rasa sayang. Sakura terkikik geli saat Naruto mencoba merayunya. Wajah Sakura merona merah, Naruto menatapnya begitu menggoda. Jemari Sakurapun menyentuh bibir basah suaminya

"anata.."

"hmm..?"

Naruto bergumam, kemudian mengecup jemari istrinya. Jantung Sakurapun berpacu dengan cepat Naruto menatap langsung kedalam emeraldnya. Beberapa saat Sakura masuk dalam hipnotis _saphire blue_ suaminya. Kemudian kedua tanganya menangkup wajah suaminya, Naruto semakin mendekat. Sakura bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Naruto lalu...

"ayah dan ibu sedang apa?"

Dengan wajah polos tanpa dosa Shinaciku menghentikan aktivitas kedua orang tuanya.

"eehh.. kau masih belum cukup umur untuk mengerti sayang"

Naruto menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, sementara Sakura memasang ekspresi kikuknya.

Ah, anak itu.. hampir saja melihat hal yang tidak semestinya dia lihat. Batin Naruto dan Sakura secara bersamaan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **OWARI**

 **.**

 **.**

 **thank's to : balay67,SR not AUTHOR,lora bozz 29,rohimbae88, realpus D Naruto,ara dipa,dindachan06,ana,KEN 1411,namika,dika,oni,der,uhuyy,dandandi185,woodland,kiutemy,Novita187,w. george azra,NekoChan,sasimi,Riela nacan,ary,uhuyy,haidaroh,** **zhion dearavaelero rylhen dyozalynata,iwas,sayumi,Yuuki Natalia,Tamerlane 12,namikaze chaerim,wahyukhalil3,Alvin wilson,Geki Uzumkai,joy,sunyday,Ren,KozukiShin,Shizuka, Ae Hatake,the Charpenter 3, Guest, readees yang udah mau ngebaca follow dan ngefav fic ini Arigatou gozaimats^^, maaf kalau typo salah pengetikan penname kalian ataupun adayang belum disebut.**

 **sebelumnya author minta maaf kalau updatetanya telat terhalang oleh kesibukan dan persiapan kuliah #malahcurhatdia -_-. oke avaikan yang ini :v .. semoga gak terlalu mengecewakan di epilog terakhirnya. dan untuk yang menjalankan Shionn ucapkan**

 **"selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa^^"**


End file.
